


Our Love

by Lilo_93



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Original Character(s), SKAM - Freeform, Soulmates, True Love, Vacation, Valentine's Day
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: You know, love is love. Liefde is liefde. Bij deze een bundel van teksten van skam. Misschien komen er uit eindelijk meer tags bij maar op dit moment vooral veel manxman en vrouwxvrouw teksten.





	1. Soulmates ? (evak)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liefde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/gifts).



Terwijl ik half luister naar de professor besluit ik op de te zoeken waar Jonas het laatst over had. Soulmates. Wie gelooft er nou in die onzin. Alsof er iemand op deze aarde is die speciaal voor jouw is gemaakt. Ik geloof het echt niet. Als die persoon bestaat waarom heb ik hem dan niet ontmoet tijdens mijn middelbare school. Ik schud mijn hoofd. Nu ben ik hier. Op de universiteit van Oslo en studeer biologie. Ik kijk naar Magnus die rustig wat stomme tekeningen aan het maken is. Magnus studeert scheikunde maar heeft wel 3 vakken met mij. Jonas is uiteindelijk voor psychologie gegaan en Madhi. Madhi is samen met Sana vertrokken naar het oosten. Geen idee waarom. Maar opeens waren Mahdi en Sana heel erg close. Ik kijk naar Magnus en weet nu zeker. Dit word nog een lange dag. Halverwege de dag besluit ik koffie te gaan halen. Niet de koffie die ze hier hebben. Maar echte verse koffie. Ik loop naar de koffiezaak om de zoek en zie dan opeens hem staan. Blond haar. Blauwe ogen. Ik staar hem aan. Waarom staar ik hem aan. Wat is er nou bijzonder aan hem. Ik schud mijn hoofd en loop door. Niet veel later zie hem zitten in de koffiezaak. Ik besluit om met hem te gaan praten. Ik ga tegenover hem zitten en kijk hem aan. Hij kijkt mij recht aan. Ik glimlach en weet direct amper wat ik moet doen. "Hoi, ik ben Isak." "Hoi, Even is de naam." Ik knik en kijk een beetje om mij heen. "Geloof jij in Soulmates Isak?" Ik begin te lachen. "Nee die bestaan niet, Soulmates is gewoon een dom vaag sprookje." Even staat op en loopt dan weg. "Wacht eens, ik wil je leren kennen." Als Even niet reageert besluit ik achter hem aan te rennen. Waarom wil ik hem zo graag leren kennen. Ik snap er niks van.

Ik maak een sprint en ga voor hem staan. Hij duwt mij weg. Ik pak zijn arm beet en kijk hem aan. "Please praat tegen mij." "Weet je Isak, ik geloof wel in soulmates en toen ik jouw zag staan dacht ik dat je de ware was, je weet wel, zo gevoel dat de hele wereld stil staat en jij alleen maar kan denken aan de liefde." Ik kijk Even verbaasd aan. "Maar soulmates, hoe weet je dat die persoon de ware soulmate is?" Even haalt zijn schouders op en kijkt mij vragend aan. Ik druk mijn lippen tegen zijn wang aan. "Is het goed dat we elkaar eerst leren kennen en daarna praten over hoe en wat met soulmates." Even knikt en drukt voorzichtig zijn lippen op mijn mond. Ik kus hem direct terug en voel vlinders in mijn buik. Ik voel iets wat ik niet ken. Het laat mij verlangen naar Even. Ik trek hem dicht tegen mij aan en voel de vlinders weer in mijn buik.

"Kom, laten we naar mijn huis gaan." Even glimlacht. We lopen hand in hand naar mijn thuis. Thuis aangekomen zie ik Noora en Eva op de bank liggen en uit de keuken komen geluiden. "Woon je samen met koppels." "Ja, Noora en chris zijn mijn huisgenoten. William is het lief van Chris. En Eva is het lief van Noora". Even glimlacht lief naar mij. Ik glimlach lief terug. We kijken elkaar weer aan. Ik trek hem naar mijn kamer en duw hem voorzichtig op het bed. Hij trekt zijn jas en schoenen uit en gaat beter op het bed liggen. Ik kom naast hem liggen. We praten over allerlei dingen. Hoe beter ik hem leer kennen hoe fijner dat voelt. We zoen een paar keer. Maar naar een tijdje merk ik dat mijn hart zowat uit elkaar barst van zijn liefde. Ik weet het gewoon niet meer. Ik wil het volgens mij ook niet meer weten. Ik trek hem tegen mij aan en sla mijn benen om zijn middel heen. "Ik denk dat ik van je hou." We zoen weer. We rollen om. Even gaat wijdbeens op schoot zitten en kust mijn lippen. Ik verlang naar meer. Maar nu niet. Ik verlang alleen maar naar hem. "Jij bent mijn soulmate Even." Even kust mij en gaat naast mij liggen. Grappig dat je onverwachts je soulmate kan tegen komen.


	2. Is this love ( ChrisxWilliam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zijn Chris en William gewoon vrienden of zijn het lovers. Als ze hun gevoelens tegen elkaar bekennen, is dat het einde of het begin van een nieuw hoofdstuk voor hun.

Ik zie hoe Even en Isak heel klef bezig zijn. Ik haat het. Nee ik haat het niet. Ik ben blij voor Isak en Even. Ja ik ben heel erg blij maar waarom doet het dan zo pijn. Waarom doet het dan zoveel pijn. Ik kijk naar Even. Hij heeft zijn armen om Isak heen geslagen. Ze fluisteren vast lieve woordjes naar elkaar. Je weet wel. Lieve woordjes. Ik zie allemaal verliefde stelletjes in de aula zitten. Waarom zit ik hier eigenlijk nog. Ik check snel de berichten op mijn mobiel en zie dat ik een berichtje van William heb gekregen

**Hey Chris, wanneer kom je weer een keertje naar Londen ? Ik mis je een beetje ! x william.**

Er verschijnt direct een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik voel mij happy. Ik stuur snel een berichtje terug naar William. Ik kijk er nu al naar uit om hem weer te zien. Ik wil hem in mijn armen kunnen nemen. Ik wil hem kunnen knuffelen of misschien nog wel meer. Ik weet dat ik ook op jongens kan vallen. Ik heb een verleden met Isak. Isak was de eerste jongen die ik ooit heb gekust. Het was niet ware liefde. Maar het was wel een soort van liefde. We zijn een paar keer naar bed geweest. Meestal was ik dronken. Ik heb ook een keertje met William gezoend. Maar bij hem voelde ik meer. Ik weet het gewoon niet meer. Hou ik van William. Nee dat kan niet. Of kan dat wel. 

**Hey William, ik kom snel naar Londen. Ik ga het vanavond nog met mijn moeder bespreken, denk misschien wel aankomend weekend, zou je dat leuk vinden ?. Ik mis je ook xx Chris.**

Ik leg mijn mobiel weg en loop naar Isak en Even. Even glimlacht vriendelijk. "Hey, wat zouden jullie doen als je onverwachts voor iemand gevoelens hebt?". Isak kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Wat bedoel je daarmee?" "Zoals ik het zeg." Even kijkt Isak met een bepaalde blik aan. "Ik zou het gewoon zeggen, beken gewoon je gevoelens Chris, en ik weet over wie je het hebt." Ik kijk Even verbaasd aan. "Het is William hé, hij is je beste vriend maar jij hebt gevoelens voor hem." Hoe weet Even dat. Hoe weet Even dat ik gevoelens voor William heb. Ik schud mijn hoofd en sta op. "Wees eerlijk tegen je gevoelens Chris, jij en ik waren niet voorbestemd, maar jij en William wel." Ik draai mij nog 1 keer om. Even staat op en stapt op mij af en trekt mij in een knuffel. "Isak en ik proberen je alleen maar te helpen, vertel het tegen William, William zal niet kwaad worden, en mocht het anders lopen, weet dat Isak en ik hier klaar staan om je op te vangen." Ik knuffel Even snel en loop naar mijn auto. Ik ga het toch maar direct aan mijn moeder vragen. Ik ben binnen een paar minuten thuis. Ik zie mijn moeder met mijn zusje aan de tafel zitten. Ze kijkt mij verbaasd aan als ik de kamer inloop. "Had jij geen les tot half 4."Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik ga naast mijn zusje zitten. Ze kruipt direct op mijn schoot". Ik sla mijn armen om haar heen. "Mam, ik kreeg een berichtje van William, hij vroeg of ik naar Londen kon komen." Mijn moeder kijkt mij aan. "Waarom wil je naar Londen?" "Ik mis William heel erg." Mijn moeder gaat naast mij zitten. "Ik denk dat het een goed idee is als je naar Londen gaat, weet dat je dan wel vanavond een ticket moet gaan boeken, maar maak je daar maar geen zorgen om." Ik kijk mijn moeder blij aan. "Maar als je daar bent, wees eerlijk tegen William, ik weet van je gevoelens voor hem Chris." Hoe kan mijn moeder dat weten. Mijn moeder en ik praten nog een tijdje. Ondertussen help ik mijn zusje met de puzzel. Later wil ik ook kinderen. Kinderen met William. 

Die avond zit ik achter mijn laptop. De ticket is binnen. Vrijdagmiddag om 3 uur vlieg ik naar Londen. Even en Isak brengen mij naar het vliegveld. Ik kijk er zo naar uit om hem weer te zien. Ik wil William zo graag zien. Knuffelen. Ik wil verlang naar die jongen. Ik besluit hem een berichtje te sturen.

**William, ticket is geboekt, ik ben vrijdag rond 5 uur op het vliegveld waar we normaal ook afspreken, kijk er naar uit om je weer te zien, liefs Chris.**

Ik leg mijn mobiel weg en ga door de foto's van mij en William. William was er op de momenten dat ik mij alleen voelde. Hij was er voor mij en mijn zusje. Hij bleef vaak nachts slapen zodat hij de volgende ochtend mijn zusje naar school kon brengen. Ik kom dan over als een player maar dat ben ik niet. Ik heb ook een hart. Ik heb ook gevoelens. Ik vond het zalig om naast hem wakker te worden. Het voelde soms als een gezinnetje. Dan zaten we aan de tafel. Ik was dan bezig met mijn zusje en William was dan bezig met ontbijt. Mijn moeder werkt veel. Mijn vader ken ik niet. Hij heeft ons verlaten toen mijn zusje 2 jaar was. Ik wil laten zien dat ik voor haar kan zorgen. Ik hoor een piepje en weet dat ik een bericht heb gekregen van William. 

**Chris, dat is heel goed nieuws, ik zal er zijn, kijk er naar uit om je weer een knuffel te geven en om weer tijd met je door te brengen xx William.**

Die nacht slaap ik voor het eerst in tijden weer eens goed. Ik heb de rest van de week een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik voel de vlinders in mijn buik. Als ik die vrijdag samen met Isak en Even op het vliegveld sta begin ik wel nerveus te worden. Ik voel de armen van Isak om mij heen. "Geniet van je tijd met William, we horen wel hoe het is gegaan." "Ik laat jullie zeker weten hoe het is gelopen." Ik zie hoe Even mij vriendelijk aankijkt. "Ga er voor Chris en mocht er iets zijn, je hebt onze nummers." Ik trek ook snel Even in een knuffel en loop dan richting het vliegtuig. Op naar William. De reis naar Londen duurt zo lang. Ik staar de hele tijd voor mij uit en besef dat ik niet kan wachten totdat ik de armen van William om mij heen voel. Aankomen op het vliegveld van Londen staar ik om mij heen. Waar ik William. Als ik opeens twee armen om mij heen voel word ik direct happy. Ik draai mij om en zie William staan. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek heen en trek hem tegen mij een. Ik sluit even mijn ogen. "Ik ben zo blij dat ik je weer zie Chris." Ik verberg mijn gezicht in het kuiltje van zijn nek. Ik druk een kus in zijn nek en kijk hem daarna verlegen aan. "Laten we naar mijn appartement gaan." "Graag." Hij pakt mijn tas en pakt daarna mijn hand. We lopen hand in hand naar de tram. We zoeken een plekje in de tram. Als er maar 1 plek over is gaat William zitten en trekt mij op zijn schoot. Ik verberg weer direct mijn gezicht in zijn nek. Ik zou hier uren kunnen zitten. Elk moment met hem is kostbaar. 

Een half uur later zijn we bij zijn appartement. Hij doet de deur open en trekt mij naar binnen. "Kom, ik wil nu knuffelen en praten met je, Ik heb trouwens pasta klaar gemaakt, ik hoop dat het goed is voor je." "Lekker." We doen onze jassen en schoenen uit. Ik ga op de bank liggen. Niet veel later kom William met twee borden pasta de woonkamer in. Ik ga rechtop zitten en ga naast hem zitten. Hij trekt mij iets dichter tegen mij aan. "Hoe gaat op de universiteit." "Het gaat wel, gelukkig heb ik wat lessen met Eva en Isak." "Dat klinkt goed." Ik kijk naar William. Ik zet mijn bord even weg en kijk hem aan. Het is nu of nooit. Ik druk mijn lippen op die van hem. William zet zijn bord weg en trekt mij dichter hem aan. Ik ga met mijn handen door zijn haren. We zoenen. We verlangen beide zo erg. Ik duw hem zachtjes op de bank. Ik kruip op zijn schoot. Hij trekt mij naar zich toe. We rollen om. De zoen word heftiger. Ik voel mij licht worden in mijn hoofd. Ik voel mij nog meer verlangen naar hem. Ik verplaats mijn lippen naar zijn nek. Ik plaats er een zuigzoen. Ik hoor William zachtjes kreunen. We kijken elkaar aan. "Wat ben ik blij dat je hier bij mij bent Chris, ik heb je zo erg gemist en ben zo blij dat je ook gevoelens voor mij hebt. Ik glimlach. We gaan rechtop zitten en eten in alle rust de pasta op. Die avond liggen we vroeg in bed. We knuffelen en praten over allerlei dingen. Ik merk dat ik wel moe ben en kijk William verlegen aan. "Laten we gaan slapen, ik wil morgen wel mijn vriendje een leuke dag geven." Ik kijk hem geschrokken aan. Meent hij dat nu echt. "Ja jij bent mijn vriendje Chris."  Ik kruip direct in zijn armen en kus hem weer. Het is echt de beste dag uit mijn leven. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst en sluit mijn ogen.

\- Volgende dag-

Ik word wakker en zie dat William nog ligt te slapen. Ik kruip voorzichtig het bed uit en loop naar de keuken. Ik begin de koffie klaar te maken als ik opeens twee armen om mijn middel heen. "Ik miste mijn vriendje in mijn bed." Ik glimlach. Het voelt fijn. Het woord vriendje, daar kan ik wel aan wennen. Ik ga verder met het ontbijt en besef dat ik nu gewoon samen ben met William. Wie had dat nou ooit verwacht. Ik niet. Ik zeker niet toen hij naar Londen vertrok. De rest van de ochtend is het rustig. We knuffelen veel. We praten over de toekomst. Ik besef dat ik straks weer naar huis moet. Zondag net na de ochtend moet ik weer naar Oslo. Ik zucht. "Hoe gaan we dit doen?" "Ik verhuis terug naar Oslo, we kunnen daar een toekomst opbouwen, ik weet dat mijn vader kwaad gaat worden maar ik wil bij jouw zijn." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Meen je dat echt." "Ja lieve Chris, jij bent mijn toekomst, ik wil er op de belangrijkste momenten van jouw leven zijn, ik wil er zijn als je zusje naar de middelbare school gaat, ik wil elk moment beleven met jouw." Ik sla mijn armen om mijn nek heen en kus hem. "Jij bent geweldig William. " Nadat we klaar zijn met het eten trekt William mij mee naar de stad. We lopen door de straten van Londen. Soms maken we een selfie. Ik stuur snel een foto van mij en hem naar Isak en Even. Die gaan zo blij zijn. Die avond zitten we in een klein knus restaurantje. Het is niet zo groot. Het is volgens mij ook niet zo bekend. Het maakt niks uit voor mij. Elk moment met William is nu gewoon belangrijk voor mij. We eten en praten over wanneer William weer in Oslo komt wonen. Hij pakt mijn hand vast en streelt die langzaam. "Geloof jij in ware liefde." Ik knik. "Mooi, ik ook." Ik buig mij naar William toe en druk een kus op zijn lippen en ga verder met eten. Het is laat als we thuiskomen. Ik trek hem direct mee na de slaapkamer. Ik duw hem op het bed en ga op zijn schoot zitten. Ik trek zijn kleding uit en kijk hem aan. "Laten we het weekend goed afsluiten." Die nacht vrijen we, we genieten van elkaars lichaam.Ik kijk naar William die ligt te slapen. Dit was onze avond.

\- Volgende ochtend-

Ik voel een paar kussen in mijn nek en open voorzichtig mijn ogen. Ik zie dat William al helemaal aangekleed is. Ik kijk om mij heen in de kamer. Zijn kledingkast is leeg. Wat is hier aan de hand. "Wij gaan vandaag samen terug naar Oslo, ik heb je moeder al gebeld, ik kom tijdelijk bij jouw wonen totdat ik weer een eigen plekje heb gevonden, mijn vader was niet blij maar ik kan voor mijn oom in Oslo gaan werken, vanaf nu zijn we voor goed samen." Ik kruip naar hem toe en sla mijn armen om hem heen. Ik trek hem op het bed en kus hem. Hij knuffelt mij. Hij kijkt mij stralend aan. We kunnen aan onze toekomst gaan werken. Ik weet dat ik nog een tijdje moet studeren maar met William aan mijn zijde lukt het allemaal. Ik draai mij naar hem toe. "Hoe laat gaat ons vliegtuig." "Dezelfde tijd nog, mijn spullen worden volgende week afgeleverd in Oslo." Ik verberg mijn gezicht in zijn nek. Ik help William met de laatste dingen die ochtend. We staan op tijd op het vliegveld. Hij heeft een arm om mijn middel geslagen. "Wat gaan Isak en Even hier van vinden?" Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Het maakt niks uit, zolang ik bij jouw is alles goed." 2 uur later landen we op het vliegveld van Oslo. Ik zie Isak en Even al staan. Even heeft Isak in zijn armen. William trekt mij mee naar die twee mensen. Isak laat Even los en rent op mij af. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen en trek hem tegen mij aan. "Ik snap nu waarom jij en Even zo gelukkig zijn." Isak kijkt mij blij aan. "Ik ben zo blij voor je Chris, je verdient alleen het beste." De twee anderen komen ook bij ons staan. William stelt zich voor aan Even. Het blijkt dat Even een oud huisgenootje is van een bekende van William. Daar staan we dan op het vliegveld. Ik heb mijn armen nog steeds om Isak heen geslagen. Door hem kwam ik er achter dat ik op jongens verliefd kon worden. Nu sta ik met de persoon met wie ik oud wil worden.

Later die dag zitten we met ze alle op de bank bij Even thuis. We kijken een film die Isak heel graag wou kijken. Ik leg in de armen van William. Hij streelt soms mijn wang of kust mij soms op de lippen. In zijn armen voel ik mij thuis. In zijn armen ben ik thuis. Dit is niet zomaar een relatie. Dit is voorbestemd. Ik leg mijn hoofd tegen zijn borst en kijk verder naar de film.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Een super lange lieve tekst, vrijdag is het vrijdag de 13de. Dan komt er een speciale tekst online <3


	3. Home ( ChrisxWilliam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William en Chris kennen elkaar via het internet. Ze ontmoeten elkaar in Oslo. Chris heeft gevoelens voor William maar kan dat niet accepteren. Vijf jaar besluit hij als nog tegen William te vertellen dat hij van hem houd. Maar hoe zal William op hem reageren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nieuwe tekst..Dit is waarschijnlijk mijn favoriete tekst maar ook wel een hele lastige tekst voor mij.... En ik ship de band tussen Even en Chris zo erg. Misschien maak ik wel een love/hate tekst over die twee...

Liefde is iets moois. Tenzij je het verknalt. Ik staar naar de berichten die tussen mij en William zijn uitgewisseld. Ik mis hem zo erg. Ik mis hem hem zo erg dat ik soms nachts niet kan slapen. Ik staar naar de berichten van mij hem. Het had iets kunnen worden als ik eerlijk was geweest tegen hem. Ik check de laatste berichten. De berichten van onze ruzie. Ik haat die berichten zo erg. Ik wou dat ik hem nog een laatste keer kon zien. Ik weet dat hij niet ver van mij woont. 3 uur reizen. Hij woont nog wel in de buurt van Noorwegen. Ik mis de nachten met hem. We hadden geen relatie maar we hadden wel iets speciaals. Ik check de foto's van zijn twitter. Hij zet vaak dingen over soulmates online. Maar ik zet weer dingen online over thuis zijn. Thuis voelen. Bij hem voel ik mij thuis. Ik leg mijn mobiel weg en loop naar de keuken. Ik zie Even aan de keukentafel zitten. "Hey Chris, hoe gaat het ?" Ik haal mijn schouders op. Ik besluit op zijn schoot te gaan zitten. Meestal weet Even dan direct dat er iets mis is. Hij slaat zijn armen om mijn middel heen. "Je mist hem heel erg he." Ik knik. Ik verberg mijn gezicht in zijn nek. Hij trekt mij nog wat dichter naar hem toe. "Ik snap hoe jij je voelt, het voelt naar dat Isak nu een paar maanden naar het buitenland is, het voelt niet als thuis hé." Ik knik. We staren elkaar aan. "Kom, ik ga nu eten klaar maken en daarna gaan we opzoek naar een oplossing." Ik knik en sta op. "Blijf hier maar zitten, ik pak even mijn laptop en dan kan jij gaan uitzoeken hoe en wat hoe je bij William komt." Ik pak snel een kom met warme melk. Daar zijn we dan. Samen in de keuken. Ik woon nu sinds een paar maanden met Even samen. Isak moest voor zijn studie naar Nederland. Toen zocht Even een huisgenootje voor een kleine 3 jaar. Ik weet dat Even en Isak uiteindelijk samen zullen komen. Ze zien elkaar nog wel vaak. Als Isak vakantie heeft. Of als Even vrij heeft. Dan proberen ze elkaar toch te zien. Even is in een korte tijd echt een goede vriend geworden. Hij staat voor mij klaar op de momenten dat ik het echt nodig heb. Ik weet wat hij heeft. Ik probeer hem te helpen waar ik kan. Het is niet gemakkelijk maar ik heb het Isak beloofd. Ik heb Isak beloofd dat ik klaar zou staan voor Even.   


Ik check de treintijden en besef dat ik William 2 en half jaar weer ga zien. Ik zie hoe Even bezig is met het avondeten. We eten altijd avonds samen. Dat is een regel die we hebben gemaakt. Ik kijk dromerig naar de foto's van mij en hem. Het is perfect. Het ziet er perfect uit. Even zet twee borden met eten op de tafel. We zitten naast elkaar terwijl we de dag aan het bespreken zijn. Hij studeert aan de filmacademie van Oslo en ik werk in een bedrijf met software. Het is niet de gemakkelijkste baan maar het is wel mijn droombaan. Precies op vrijdag de 13de ga ik William weer zien. Morgen dus. Ik ben benieuwd naar hoe het met hem gaat. Ik wil het weten. Die nacht lig ik naast Even. Hij had een paniek aanval gekregen. Volgens Isak moet ik hem dan gewoon vasthouden. Ik heb contact met Isak gehad. Die heeft volgende week woensdag pas weer lessen dus komt hij morgen tijdelijk naar huis. Waarschijnlijk blijft hij gewoon een week. Hij kan ook thuis studeren als het moet. Even houd zich vaak sterk voor mij maar ik wil dat niet meer. Ik trek hem in mijn armen en fluister zachtjes dat het goed komt. We redden het wel met elkaar. Ik voel de armen van Even om mijn middel heen. Hij slaapt. Ik check de berichten op mijn twitter pagina even. Als ik een bericht voorbij zie komen van William weet ik wel zeker dat het over mij gaat.   


De volgende ochtend word ik wakker. Even ligt te huilen. Ik trek hem direct tegen mij aan en zeg dat Isak elk moment kan komen. Hij staart mij aan. Ik kijk hem lief aan. We zijn er voor elkaar. Niet veel later hoor ik de deur open gaan. Ik zie dat Isak in de deuropening staat. Hij glimlacht naar mij. Ik kruip van het bed af en kijk naar Isak. "Ik ga er zo vandoor, ik weet niet hoe laat ik thuis kom, maar ik wou blijven totdat jij terug was." "Bedankt Chris, ga jij nu maar snel naar William, die zal blij zijn als hij je weer ziet." Ik kijk Isak verbaasd aan. Isak haalt zijn schouders op en stapt dan op het bed af. Hij trekt Even in zijn armen. Ik laat de twee met rust en twijfel over wat Isak heeft vertelt. Wat bedoelt Isak met dit. Wat weet hij. Ik besluit mijn spullen te pakken en sta op tijd bij het treinstation. 3 uur later sta ik voor het huis van William. De zenuwen razen door mijn lichaam. Ik bel aan. Ik hoor stemmen maar kan niet goed plaatsen of die van William is of van iemand anders. De deur gaat open. Er staat een jonge vrouw in de deuropening. Mijn kansen zijn voorbij. Ik wil dit niet. Ik besluit mij om te draaien en weg te rennen. Ik wil geen gebroken hart. Ik ren en ren. Harder weg van William. Ik hoor een stem en zie William staan. Hij stapt op mij af en trekt mij in zijn armen. Ik breek zowat. Ik heb hem zo erg gemist. Hij fluistert lieve woordjes in mijn oren. Ik sluit mijn ogen. De tranen stromen over mijn wangen. Ik wil dit niet. Ik wil niet kwetsbaar zijn. Hij trekt mij mee naar zijn huis. Ik zie de jonge vrouw bezorgd kijken. "Wie is dat William." "Dit is Chris, je weet wel die jongen waar ik het vaak over heb gehad." "Is dat de Chris." William knikt blij. Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. Dit is zo vreemd om elkaar na al die tijd weer te zien. Maar het voelt wel zo goed. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek heen. Nu voel ik mij thuis. Ik voel mij thuis bij hem. We gaan op de bank zitten. William begint veel te vertellen. Ik vertel mijn verhaal tegen hem. Ik vertel over Even en Isak. Als William de naam Isak hoort begint hij te lachen. Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Ken jij Isak?" Hij knikt heel erg blij en begint dan te vertellen hoe hij Isak kent. Isak en hij hebben elkaar leren kennen in Nederland. Isak heeft over mij vertelt tegen hem. Ik kruip tegen William aan. "Is dit nu voor altijd." William kijkt mij vragend aan. "Zie jij dan nu wel met mij een toekomst." Ik slik. Ik weet heel erg goed wat hij bedoelt. Ik voel de pijn.   


Ik sta op en loop naar het raam. Ik weet wat hij bedoelt. Toen we elkaar leerde kennen wist ik niet goed hoe en wat met mijn gevoelens. Ik vocht tegen mijn gevoelens. Ik probeerde een relatie aan te gaan met Eva alleen om het idee te krijgen dat mijn moeder blij met mij zou zijn. Maar toen ik wist wat ik voelde voor William. Vanaf dat moment was ik de weg kwijt in mijn hoofd. Hoe vaker we samen waren. Hoe vaker ik verlangde naar zijn liefde. Als we samen waren. Dan vond ik het zo fijn om te knuffelen. Te zoenen. Dingen te doen die stellen deden. Soms wat het hier bij hem thuis. Soms waren we bij mij thuis. Maar alle momenten waren goed en speciaal. Ik voel twee armen om mij heen. We staren naar buiten. "Waarom ben je nu wel gekomen?" "Omdat ik alleen aan een toekomst met jouw kon denken en met niemand anders." Ik draai mij om en sla mijn armen om zijn middel heen. We kijken elkaar aan. Ik besef nu pas hoe grote fout ik heb gemaakt in het begin. Ik voel de armen van William om mij heen. We praten niet. We kijken elkaar alleen aan. "Ik wou echt voor je gaan Chris, maar door jouw twijfels wist ik niet goed hoe serieus je was, ik wou echt mijn leven met jouw delen op dat moment." Ik knik. "Toen je mij wegduwde had ik echt het gevoel dat het klaar was, voor mij had het gewoon geen zin meer en nu zie ik je hier zo staan, dit is de Chris die ik ooit heb leren kennen, je draagt geen masker meer." Ik begin zachtjes te huilen. Even en Isak hadden gelijk. Ik draag een masker, dan probeer ik niet kwetsbaar te zijn. Ik voel hoe William mijn gezicht vastpakt. Hij drukt zijn lippen tegen mijn mond aan. Hij kust mij. Ik kus hem voorzichtig terug. Ik voel mij nu zo kwetsbaar. Hij trekt mij mee naar boven als de kus klaar is. We lopen naar zijn kamer toe. Hij gaat liggen. Ik kruip tegen hem aan. We kijken elkaar aan. Ja nu ben ik thuis.   
  


"Zullen we straks naar jouw flat gaan en daar gewoon een tijdje blijven, ik ben aankomende tijd toch vrij van werk en als jij steeds klaar bent met werk kunnen altijd gewoon samen zijn. " "Ja dat lijkt mij heel erg fijn." Die avond zitten we samen in de auto naar huis. We hebben eerst wat gegeten bij hem thuis. Ik voel mij intens gelukkig. William heeft mijn hand vast. We zeggen niks. Het is stil en dat is prima. Als we bij mij thuis komen zie ik dat er nog 1 ligt brand. Dat betekend dat Even en Isak al zijn gaan slapen. Toch besluit ik wel om het nog even te controleren. Ik doe de deur open en trek William mee naar binnen. We doen onze jassen en schoenen uit. Ik loop naar de kamer van Even en Isak. Ik doe voorzichtig de deur open en zie hoe de twee jongens liggen te slapen. Er verschijnt een glimlach op mijn gezicht. William komt achter mij staan en drukt zijn gezicht tegen mijn nek aan. "Jouw huisgenootjes zijn zo lief samen." "Ja dat zijn ze zeker, ze zijn voor elkaar gemaakt." "Wij zijn ook voor elkaar gemaakt." Ik voel dat ik bloos. We lopen naar mijn kamer. Ik trek de deur achter ons dicht en trek William naar het bed. We trekken onze kleding uit en gaan onder de lakens liggen. Hij trekt mij in zijn armen en kust mijn wang. "Dit voelt zo goed na al die tijd. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst en sluit mijn ogen. Slapen. Nu eindelijk slapen. Ik word de volgende ochtend wakker door het felle licht. Ik zie dat William nog slaapt. Als ik op de wekker kijk zie ik dat het half 1 is. Het was vannacht niet laat geworden. Wel laat maar niet super laat.   


Ik maak William voorzichtig wakker en trek hem mee naar de keuken. Even en Isak zitten daar rustig te ontbijten. Ik ga op de schoot van Even zitten en trek hem in een knuffel. "Gaat het al weer wat beter met je?" Hij knikt blij en kijkt Isak blij aan. Isak is aan het praten met mijn vriendje. Ja William is nu echt mijn vriendje. Ik vind het nog steeds erg fijn dat William en Isak elkaar kennen. Even trekt mij dichter tegen zich aan. We hebben ons moment. William drukt een kus op mijn lippen en kijkt mij vragend aan. "Toost en een kopje thee graag." "Wat wil je op je toost?" "Doe gewoon maar wat jam er op." Daar zitten we dan. Met ze vieren in de keuken. William kijkt mij blij aan. Hij weet hoe sterk mijn band is met Even. Vanmiddag gaan William en ik gewoon wat tijd doorbrengen samen. En waarschijnlijk eten we dan gewoon weer met ze vieren vanavond. De ochtend is fijn. **Dit voelt echt als thuis.**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zo dit was de tekst. Morgen komt er op mijn persoonlijke blog een uitleg over deze tekst. In zal die in de volgende tekst als link er bij zetten. Ik denk dat die tekst morgen of overmorgen online komt, dat hangt er vanaf hoe ver ik met school ben ;)


	4. I need you ( Even X Chris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even voelt zich nogal verloren sinds Isak heeft besloten dat hun relatie amper werkt.   
> Chris weet amper wat hij voelt sinds William heeft besloten dat hun relatie gewoon een spel is.   
> Wat als de twee elkaar ontmoeten. Beide verlangen ze naar liefde. Maar om wat voor liefde gaat dit ?

Ik loop door de straten van Oslo. Fijn. Het voelt zo koud. Ik voel mij alleen. Je hebt mij weggeduwd en ik voel me alleen. Ik voel mij verloren zonder je. Waarom Isak. Waarom was ik niet goed genoeg voor je. We waren 5 jaar samen. Ik stond op het punt om te vragen of je met mij wou trouwen. Maar precies een maand voordat besloot je dat het niet meer werkte. Nu ben ik hier alleen. Ik voel mij alleen. Ik mis je liefde. Ik mis die lieve lach. Ik mis alles aan je. Ik mis je liefde het meeste. Ik mis de momenten van wakker worden naast elkaar. Ik mis de knuffel momentjes. Ik mis de discussie over films. Ik mis je armen. Ik mis je lippen op mijn mond. Alles aan jouw mis ik.

**Ik zit op het veld bij mijn huis. Ik wil niet thuis zijn. Ik wil alleen zijn. Ik wil niet zien hoe verliefd mijn moeder is op haar nieuwe vriend. Ik wil alleen zijn. Ik wil niet liefde voelen. Ik voel mij alleen. Ik voel mij gebroken. Waarom ben je weg gegaan. Waarom wou je mij niet meer William. Wat heb ik mis gedaan. Wat heb ik verkeerd gedaan. Wat is er toch mis gegaan tussen ons. Want onze liefde was toch sterk genoeg. Jij en ik. Wij konden de wereld toch aan. En nu. Nu is het niet meer hetzelfde. Ik kijk voor mij uit. Ik zie jongen lopen. Hij lijkt niet vrolijk. Wie is hij. Zal ik op hem afstappen. Zal ik mij aan hem voorstellen. Vragen hoe het met hem gaat. Vragen of hij iemand nodig heeft.**

Ik zie een jongen kijken. Een jongen die ik vaag een paar keer heb gezien. Volgens mij is Isak met hem bevriend. Ik zie hoe hij naar mij kijkt. Zal ik op hem afstappen. Hij heeft vast zat aan zichzelf. Toch besluit ik op hem af te stappen. Je weet nooit he. Ik ga naast hem zitten. Hij slaat een arm om mij heen. De tranen stromen over mijn gezicht heen. Ik kruip helemaal tegen hem aan. Hij slaat nu ook zijn andere arm om mij heen. Ik voel mij veilig bij hem. Ik voel mij goed bij hem. We gaan liggen. Hij trekt mij tegen zich aan. We zeggen niks. We blijven daar gewoon liggen. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn wang. "Ik ben er voor je, ik laat je niet vallen." Ik kijk hem aan. Wie is hij. 

**Ik hou hem dicht tegen mij aan. Niemand zal hem pijn doen. Niemand zal hem breken. Ik voel zijn pijn. Ik voel wat hij voelt. Ik ken hem wel. Zijn naam is Even. Even heeft een relatie gehad met Isak. Ja Isak ken ik wel. We hebben een verleden gehad. Ik dacht dat Even wel met Isak zou gaan trouwen. Maar alles verliep anders. Nu lig ik hier met Even in mijn armen. Ik voel zijn tranen tegen mijn nek aan. Hij heeft pijn. Ik snap zijn pijn heel erg goed. Hij is er kapot van. Niemand had het verwacht. Ik kijk hem aan en weet nu wat ik wil doen. "Kom, laten we naar binnen gaan en gaan slapen." Even staat op maar zakt zowat door zijn knieën. Ik help hem snel. We staren elkaar aan. "Samen gaat het ons lukken."**

Ik loop met Chris mee. We lopen naar zijn slaapkamer. Ik voel mij een beetje ongemakkelijk om heel eerlijk te zeggen. Het is nu een lange tijd geleden dat ik naast iemand heb geslapen. "Ik doe je niks." Ik trek mijn kleding uit en ga naast hem liggen. Ik voel direct zijn armen om mij heen. "Ik hoorde van Noora dat het over was tussen jouw en William." "Ja dat klopt, ik begrijp het eigenlijk niet goed, maar William zal wel een reden hebben." We kijken elkaar aan. Ik streel voorzichtig zijn wang. Ik wil hem helpen. Maar ik voel mij zo gebroken. Ik verberg mijn gezicht in zijn nek. We houden elkaar vast. Ik val langzaam in slaap. Ik voel nog een kus in mijn nek en merk dat het goed is. Het is goed. 

**Ik word wakker de volgende ochtend door de zon. Ik voel de armen van Even om mij heen. Ik draai mij om en zie dat hij nog ligt te slapen. Ik ga met mijn hand door zijn haren. Ik streel zijn wang. Ik druk een kus op zijn mond. Hij opent zijn ogen en kijkt mij verlegen aan. "Morgen." Hij glimlacht. Ik kruip tegen hem aan. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst. Zo blijven we de rest van de ochtend liggen. Ik hoef niet te werken. Ik weet niet of Even moet werken. Maar nu wil ik van dit moment genieten. Ik wil bij hem zijn. Hij voelt veilig. Hij voelt als de liefde die ik nu nodig heb. Ik draai mijn hoofd naar hem toe en kus hem weer. Hij kust mij direct terug. Ik rol ons hem. We zoenen.**

Ik zoen Chris. Ik vergeet op dit moment alle pijn. Ik geniet van het moment. Zijn lippen op die van mij. Ik voel mij niet alleen. Ik voel mij een soort van gelukkig. Ik weet niet goed wat het is. Ik geniet en verlang naar meer. Ik rol ons weer om. We spelen nu een spel. Ik voel zijn handen over mijn lichaam heen. Ik merk dat hij naar meer verlangt. Ik geef hem meer en kijk hem verliefd aan. Ik had niet verwacht dat ik mij gelukkig bij Chris zou voelen. Ik voel zijn lippen in mijn nek. Ik merk dat hij hier zo van geniet. Ik voel mijn helemaal lichaam genieten. Ik kus hem weer. Ik kus hem met alles wat ik in mij heb. Ik merk dat het hem goed doet. Is dit voor altijd of proberen we nu beide de pijn te vergeten. 

**De maanden gaan voorbij. Elke avond slapen Even en ik samen. Soms vrijen we. Soms slapen we gewoon naast elkaar. Het hangt er vanaf hoe we ons beide voelen. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn wang aan. "Ik zag vandaag Isak met Jonas, ze lijken heel erg gelukkig samen." Ik knik. "Ik zag William vandaag met Thomas in het centrum, hij is volgens mij ook gelukkig." We staren elkaar aan. Waar zijn we mee bezig. Proberen we nu niet gewoon onze pijn te vergeten. Maar wat als ik echte gevoelens voor hem heb. Ik heb toch geen gevoelens voor Even. Ik ga rechtop zitten. Ik voel zijn armen om mijn middel heen. Zijn hoofd op mijn schouder. Ik kruip in zijn armen. We moeten praten. Dat is nu wel zeker.**

Het is een paar dagen later als Chris bij mij op de stoep staat. Zijn ogen zijn rood. Ik trek hem naar binnen en trek hem naar de bank. We gaan op de bank liggen. Ik voel zijn emoties. Ik druk mijn lippen tegen zijn mond. Ik kus hem voorzichtig. "Chris, wat is er toch gebeurt." "Jij bent er wat er is gebeurt." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Ik hou van je Even, ik hou echt heel veel van je, voor jouw is het misschien een verwerking van mijn , maar afgelopen maanden waren de beste maanden die ik tot nu toe heb meegemaakt, ik hou van je Even." Ik kijk hem geschrokken aan. Heeft hij nu echte gevoelens voor mij. Dat kan toch niet. Hij kan niet van mij houden. Ik ben hem niet waard. 

**Ik zie hoe verbaasd Even naar mij kijkt. "Ik heb je nodig Even, ik wil alleen jouw in mijn leven, de jongens waar wij van hielden zijn nu verder gegaan met hun leven, wij moeten nu ook verder met ons leven." Ik druk mijn lippen op zijn mond en kus hem met alle liefde die ik heb voor hem. Ik duw hem voorzichtig op de bank en ga op zijn schoot zitten. We staren elkaar aan. Dit keer kust hij mij wel terug. Mijn ogen stralen. Hij rolt ons om. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn wangen. Ik voel zijn handen op mijn huid. Hij trekt mijn T shirt uit en kust mijn huid. Ik voel de rillingen over mijn rug. Ik verlang naar meer. Ik verlang naar hem. Ik verlang zo erg naar hem.**

Ik ga rechtop zitten en streel zijn huid. Ik druk mijn lippen op zijn borst. Ik duw hem tegen de leuning aan. Hij trekt mij tegen zich aan en fluistert in mijn oor. "Maak liefde met mij." Ik knik en trek hem mee naar de slaapkamer. We gaan op het bed liggen. We kleden elkaar langzaam verder uit. Ik voel zijn handen over mijn huid. Ik voel zijn lippen overal. We staren elkaar aan en beseffen dat het nu echt gaan gebeuren. "Weet je het zeker." Chris knikt. We vrijen, we vrijen langzaam, we vrijen met passie. Ik weet niet hoelang we bezig zijn maar wat voelt het goed. Het voelt heel goed. Als we beide klaarkomen trekt Chris mij gelijk tegen zich aan. Ik voel een kus op mijn lippen. We kijken elkaar weer aan. 

**Ik kus hem weer. Dit voelde zo goed. Ik kijk hem met liefde aan. We zoenen weer. Ik trek zijn deken over ons heen. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst. We zeggen beide niks maar ik weet hoe het nu voelt. Ik voel de liefde die hij heeft voor mij. We weten beide niet hoe en wat. Maar ik hoop dat de tijd nu ook ons een sprookje gunt. Ik wil oud worden met Even. Misschien waren William en ik niet voor elkaar bestemd. Misschien wat het niet de juiste tijd voor Even en Isak. Ik kijk hem aan. Hij drukt een kus op mijn lippen en trekt mij dan op zich. Ik kijk hem verlegen aan. Ik ben nooit verlegen maar nu wel. Ik zijn hand door mijn haren. Dit voelt als liefde. Ik heb hem nodig.**

Ik trek hem mee naar de badkamer. We gaan in het bad zitten en praten over allerlei dingen. Die avond gaan we samen uiteten. We lopen hand in hand naar het restaurant. Bij het restaurant zie ik Jonas en Isak zitten. Chris kijkt mij bezorgd aan. "Ik wil nu alleen van jouw genieten." Hij drukt blij een kus op mijn wang en trekt mij naar binnen. We krijgen een tafeltje toegewezen bij het raam. We houden elkaars hand vast. Dan zie ik opeens Isak bij onze tafel staan. Ik slik. "Ik zie dat je gelukkig bent." Ik knik. Ik kijk Chris vragend aan. "Kom er maar bij zitten." Isak gaat naast mij zitten. Ik weet amper wat ik nu moet doen. Maar als Chris mijn hand vast pakt weet ik weet wat ik voel. Ik voel zijn lippen op mijn wang. "Ik ben er voor je." 

**We zitten met ze alle aan een bord pasta. Ik deel een bord pasta met Even terwijl Jonas en Isak beide iets anders hebben. We hebben weer van plaats gewisseld. Nu zit ik naast Even. Naast Even voel ik mij het beste. We kunnen dit samen aan. We praten over diverse dingen. Maar ook over de relaties. Als we het toetje willen bestellen staat William bij de tafel. Ik wist niet dat hij hier werkte. We staren elkaar aan. Hij kijkt naar de handen van mij en Even. Hij kijkt mij vragend aan. Ik sta op en ga dan tegenover hem staan. Ik voel twee handen op mijn heupen. Ik weet dat dit samen aankan met Even "Ik ben zo blij dat je de liefde van je leven hebt gevonden." De tranen springen in mijn ogen.**

William is blij voor ons. Ik zie hoeveel het met Chris doet. Ik kus hem. Ik zie dat de vriend van William bij ons komt staan. We zijn hier nu met ze zessen. "Ik stel voor dat we het toetje bij mij thuis gaan eten." We knikken allemaal met dat het okay is. Zodra ik wil afrekenen schud William zijn hoofd. "Ik betaal het allemaal, ik wil  dat jij van dat geld iets leuks gaat doen met Chris." Ik kijk hem dankbaar aan. We lopen met ze alle naar het huis van William en Thomas. Isak en Jonas zijn even in hun eigen wereldje. Ik voel de arm van Chris om mij heen. Hij heeft zijn hoofd op mijn schouder gelegd. Ik geniet van het momentje met hem. We zitten die avond/nacht met ze alle in de woonkamer. We praten over alles. William en Chris praten nu eindelijk alles uit. Ik kijk naar Isak. Hij glimlacht. 

**Ik luister naar alles wat William zegt. Hij heeft gelijk. Het was onze tijd niet. Het was niet onze tijd. Ik voel zijn armen om mij heen. "Ik geef nog steeds veel om je, maar ik ben zo blij dat je met Even gelukkig bent." "Ja, hij maakt mij heel erg gelukkig." We hebben onze ups en downs gehad maar tot nu toe is het alles wat ik zoek in een relatie. Ik zie dat Even in slaap is gevallen op de bank. Ik kijk William vragend aan. "Jullie kunnen hier wel blijven slapen, laten we morgen naar het huisje aan zee gaan en daar gewoon nog wat meer tijd door brengen. Isak knikt blij en stapt dan op mij af. "Bedankt dat je er voor Even bent, ik zie gelukkig hij is met jouw, jullie verdienen elkaar echt." Ik sla mijn armen om Isak en trek hem in een knuffel. Alles komt wel goed.**

Ik word wakker met een glimlach. Alles is op zijn plek gevallen. We kijken elkaar aan."Ik hou van je." "Ik hou ook veel van jouw Even." Ik kus hem. Hij kust mij terug. We knuffelen. Gisteren was geweldig. Alles is nu uitgesproken. Onze exen zijn blij met onze relatie. Het voelt zo goed. Ik heb mijn ogen gesloten en geniet vooral nu van Chris. Ik hoor voetstappen in de woonkamer en open snel mijn ogen. Isak en William staan in de woonkamer. Ze komen bij ons zitten. "Even, je moet weten dat ik echt van je heb gehouden, maar ik wist diep van binnen dat ik altijd van Jonas hield, ik heb echte liefde voor je gevoelt, maar ik heb je nu een paar keer met Chris gezien en je bent veel gelukkiger, maak elkaar gelukkig." "Dat is super lief van je Isak, Ja Chris maakt mij gelukkig en met hem kan ik de wereld aan, hij accepteert mij en wat voel ik mij gelukkig met hem." Chris kijkt mij verlegen aan. "Ja Chris, jij maakt mij de gelukkigste man op deze wereld, jouw heb ik nodig in mijn leven, jij hoort in mijn leven, ik hou van je, ik zal altijd van je houden." Ik pak uit mijn zak een ring en kijk hem aan. "Met deze ring beloof ik je dat ik altijd voor je klaar zal staan al je mij nodigt heb, in alle ups en downs zal ik er voor je zijn, ik hou zoveel van je, als ik je over 3 jaar vraag of je met mij wilt trouwen, zeg je dan ja tegen mij, jij bent mijn alles, ik zie hoe je band nu met William is, ik zie dat je mij niet verlaat, toen ik je 10 maanden geleden zag wist ik nog niet dat jij gelukkig zou maken, dus lieve Chris, wees de mijne voor altijd, en laten we ons sprookje beleven." 

**Geschrokken kijk ik Even aan. Maar al snel trek ik hem in mijn armen. "Ja Even, ja ik wil met je oud worden, ja ik wil met jouw een sprookje beleven, ik hou zoveel van je, ik hou super veel van je mijn lief, jij bent het beste wat mij ooit is overkomen, Ik ben blij dat we ons verleden nu kunnen afsluiten, ik ben zo blij dat ik gisteren met jouw daar iets ben gaan eten in dat restaurant, ik hou van je Even, ik hou super veel van je en verlaat je nooit meer." Even doet de ring om mijn vinger en drukt zijn lippen op mijn mond. We zoenen. Ik hoor Isak en William juichen. Ik begin te blozen en verberg mijn gezicht in Even zijn borst. Even pakt mijn gezicht vast en kust mij weer. Ik voel mij zo gelukkig, ik voel vlinders in mijn buik, ik voel alles." Die middag zitten we met ze alle in de tuin bij William. Even en ik delen een stoel. We liggen op het ligbed. De zon schijnt en het is prachtig weer. We hebben nu ons momentje. Even ligt wat te slapen terwijl ik gewoon een boek lees. Wie had dit nu verwacht. Ik niet maar zo gaat het leven nu eenmaal. Ik druk kus op zijn lippen en ga naast hem liggen. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Ik voel een arm om mijn middel heen. We hebben elkaar gewoon nodig. Ik kijk naar Isak die ligt te knuffelen met Jonas. William en Thomas liggen bij het zwembad in elkaars armen. Dit moeten we vaker doen. Gewoon de liefde vieren. "Ik hou van je." Ik draai mij naar Even. "En ik hou onwijs veel van jouw mooie man." "Love of my life." "The best love of my life."**

Ik had hem nodig en vond het mooiste op de wereld. 

**Ik had hem nodig en vond de liefde.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja waarom Even x Chris. Geen idee, deze tekst wou ik heel erg graag schrijven en ben onwijs blij met deze tekst. Misschien dit weekend meer als ik tijd heb :)


	5. Please hate me (ChrisxEven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haat is een sterk woord. Dat weet Chris ook. Dit is zijn verhaal. Het verhaal van Chris en Even.

Liefde en haat zijn elkaars grootste tegenpolen. Weetje wie mijn tegenpool was. Even. Ja de ex van Isak. We zijn elkaars grootste tegenpolen maar wat voel ik mij aangetrokken tot hem. We hebben vaak ruzie gehad maar nu. Nu liggen we bij elkaar op bed. Even had een paniekaanval gehad tijdens het feest en kon Isak nergens vinden. Ondanks dat het exen zijn gaan ze nog veel met elkaar om. Ik kijk Even aan. Ergens haat ik hem heel erg. Heel erg omdat hij mij dingen laat voelen die ik niet wil voelen. Ik kijk naar de man die mij al weken laat dromen over hem. Ik schud mijn hoofd en stap van het bed af. Maar dan besef ik opeens dat ik wel in de kamer moet blijven. Ik besluit toch maar op de kamer te blijven. 

Even word langzaam wakker en kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Wat doe jij hier." "Goede vraag, jij had een paniekaanval en trok mij helemaal tegen je aan." Even schud stomverbaasd zijn hoofd. "Beter ga je nu gewoon naar huis, ik wil nu alleen zijn." "Denk het niet, Isak doet mij iets als ik je nu alleen laat." "Bemoei je niet met dingen waar jij geen verstand van hebt okay." Ik schud nu boos mijn hoofd. Even heeft zo ongelijk op dit moment. Ik ga beter op het bed zitten en sla mijn armen om hem heen. "Ik haat je nog steeds maar ik laat je nu niet alleen." Even draait zijn hoofd naar mij toe en drukt een kus op mijn mond." "Ik haat je ook nog steeds maar zal het voor nu even vergeten." We zoenen. We hebben vaker gezoend. Maar vaak was het als we ruzie hadden. Nu liggen we op zijn bed. Ik streel hem voorzichtig als Even mij opeens wegduwt. Daar gaan we weer. Ik trek hem tegen mij aan en pin hem onder mij op het bed. Hij probeert mij weg te duwen maar ik ben nu sterker dan hem. We staren elkaar aan. Zo gaat het iedere keer als we zoenen. We krijgen ruzie en avonden liggen we weer samen op de bank een film te kijken. Ik kijk hem aan en besef dat ik echt diepe gevoelens voor hem heb. Maar ik wil dit liever niet. Ik kruip van het bed af en trek mijn kleding aan. Op naar huis, ik kan hier beter niet blijven. Ik loop richting huis als ik opeens een arm om mijn middel voel. Ik draai mij om en zie Isak staan. "Waarom vind je Even leuk?" Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik vind Even niet eens leuk. Ik ben smoorverliefd op hem. Ik kijk Isak vragend aan. "Weetje, Even verdient iemand die echt voor hem gaat." Ik begin ik langzaam kwaad te worden. "Moet jij vooral zeggen. " "Ik heb alles voor Even over maar na al die paniekaanvallen trek ik het helaas niet meer." Isak kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Jij bent misschien dan wel de ex van Even maar hij verdient zoveel beter dan jouw." "Alsof jij met je one night stands echt voor hem klaar kan staan." "Ja dat kan ik Isak, anders was ik vannacht niet bij hem gebleven." "Weetje, jij verdient Even niet eens." "Hoor wie het zeg, jij bent f.cking vreemd gegaan met Jonas." "Dat is een ander verhaal." "Nee Isak jij hebt nog steeds gevoelen voor Jonas en nu date je die stomme Lars of hoe die ook mag heten om alleen maar Even en Jonas te vergeten." Isak kijkt mij geschrokken aan en schud dan weer zijn hoofd. "Jij kent mij niet." "Ja ik ken je wel Isak, wij beide weten dat we beide voor Even er willen zijn maar op onze eigen manieren." Isak gaat op de grond. Ik ga naast hem zitten en trek hem tussen mijn benen. We blijven zo een langere tijd zitten. Hij legt zijn hoofd tegen mijn borst aan. 

"Het is niet dat ik er niet voor Even wil zijn maar hij verdient iemand zoals jij." Ik kijk verbaasd naar Isak. "Hij heeft iemand nodig die hem op het rechte pad houd, iemand die het uiterste uit hem haalt en dan hem weer opbouwt dat kan jij Chris, ik weet dat." Ik druk mijn gezicht in zijn nek. "Laat mij dan dat ook doen, ik weet dat Even en ik elkaar vaak niet liggen maar ik zal hem niet breken, ik zal door alle ups en downs voor hem klaar staan." Isak kruipt wat beter in mijn armen en verbergt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. "Het enigste wat ik belangrijk vind is dat Even gelukkig word." Ik knik en druk een kus op zijn wang. "Ik ga er nu vandoor, even kijken hoe het met Even gaat, ik zie je snel weer Isak, we spreken elkaar snel weer." Ik loop richting het huis van Even en zie dat hij buiten zit. Hij zit er niet goed uit. Ik ren naar hem toe en kniel voor hem neer. Hij kijkt mij geschrokken aan en begint dan uit het niks tegen mij te schreeuwen. "Ik haat je Chris, ik haat je zo erg, jij hebt geen idee wat je met mij doet, ik haat je, waarom ben er steeds voor mij, ik wil dat niet, ik ben sterk genoeg." Ik trek hem tegen mij aan. Dan zakt hij door zijn knieën en grijpt mijn T shirt vast. Ik hou hem vast. Ik laat hem huilen. Ik laat hem die pijn voelen. Ik snap niet goed wat hij voelt maar het zal veel zijn. Ik druk een kus op zijn lippen. "Ik ben hier, ik laat je niet los." Ik wil hem voorzichtig op en til hem dan naar de woonkamer. Ik leg hem op de bank en trek de deken over hem heen. Ik druk mijn lippen op zijn wang. "Ik ben hier, ik ben er voor je." Ik merk dat Even in slaap is gevallen. Ik weet dat het niet goed gaat met Even maar ik zal mij sterk houden. Ik zal hem dragen als het hem niet meer lukt. Ik kruip naast hem op de bank en hou hem vast. 

De dagen daarna gaan vooral met ups en downs. Soms is Even vrolijk. Soms scheld hij mij verrot of wilt hij mij niet meer kennen. Ik wou soms dat hij gewoon mij haatte dan was alles veel gemakkelijker geweest maar nu. Nu heb ik gevoelens voor iemand die niet van mij houd. Maar ik hou wel van hem. Ik hou zoveel van hem dat het soms mijn kop kost. Ik zie hem op de bank zitten. Hij is net een half uur gekalmeerd. Ik weet niet wat er is gebeurt maar hij was even helemaal van de kaart. Ik ga voorzichtig naast hem zitten. Normaal ben ik heel erg stoer en weet ik wat ik moet doen maar nu. Nu maak ik mij zorgen om hem. Ik kijk hem aan en weet dat nu keihard ben gevallen voor hem. Ik trek hem in mijn armen en streel zijn wang. Hij draait zich om en kijkt mij aan. "Ik ben er voor je, samen met Isak en de rest van de mensen." Hij knikt en kust mijn wang. "Waarom haat je mij niet." "Ik zou je nooit kunnen haten." Hij sluit zijn ogen en verbergt zijn gezicht dan in mijn borst. Ik pak een deken en leg die over hem heen. Ik pak mijn mobiel en lees wat artikelen door. Ik moet sterk zijn. Avonds zit ik met hem in bad. Hij is helemaal ontspannen. Ik geniet van het moment. Dan zie je de Even waar je zo van kan houden. Hij kruipt op mijn schoot en kust mijn lippen. Ik kus hem rustig terug. Even en ik trekken dit wel. Die nacht liggen we naakt naast elkaar op bed. De deken ligt half over ons heen. Hij kruipt in mijn armen. "Ik voel mij zo veilig bij jouw." "Dat is heel erg fijn om te weten." Hij kust mij. Ik trek hem tussen mijn benen. Ik sla mijn benen om zijn middel heen. We vrijen rustig. Ik wil niks liever dan zijn liefde voelen. We zullen nooit perfect zijn maar nu is het goed. Even komt langzaam klaar in mij. Ik druk mijn lippen op zijn schouder en fluister zachtjes alle woorden die ik zolang verborgen heb gehouden. De volgende ochtend is Even nergens te vinden. Het zal nog een tijdje zo gaan. Ik besluit naar Isak te gaan. William is nu met zijn nieuwe vriend naar Londen. Ik wil hem niet lastig vallen. Isak doet de deur open als hij mij ziet staan. Hij ziet de tranen in mijn ogen. "Even is hier, hij ligt op mijn bed te slapen, hij kwam hier vanochtend vroeg met het verhaal dat je dingen tegen hem had gezegd die hij graag van je hoorde maar niet goed wist wat hij daar mee aan moest, hij was niet in paniek maar wel heel erg emotioneel. Lars is nu bij hem." Ik knik. Isak slaat zijn armen om mijn middel heen en kijkt mij aan. "Gaat het wel goed met jouw." Ik haal mijn schouders op. Ik wil nu er alleen voor Even zijn, ik kom later wel. Hij trekt mij naar zijn kamer en ik zie Even naast Lars liggen. Even kijkt mij geschrokken aan. Ik sprint naar hem toe en kruip in zijn armen. Hij trekt mij helemaal tegen zich aan. De tranen stromen over mijn wang. Ik weet niet goed wat ik nu moet doen. Hij kust mijn wang. "Ik ben hier Chris, ik verlaat je niet." Ik voel mij blij maar ook weer heel erg bang. 

Lars en Isak verlaten de kamer. Hij trekt mijn kleding uit en trekt mij onder de deken. Ik begin te huilen. Ik heb in jaren niet zo gehuild. Ik wil tegen hem schreeuwen, zeggen dat ik mij zo alleen voel zonder hem maar nu wil ik niets liever dan gewoon slapen. Slapen naast hem. Ik weet amper wat ik moet doen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en val langzaam in slaap door het ritme van Even zijn hart. Een paar uur later word ik wakker. Even ligt naast mij en staart mij aan. "Ik snap onze relatie niet echt maar ik hou wel veel van je." Ik kus zijn mond en leg mijn hoofd weer op zijn borst. Isak en Lars komen de slaapkamer in. "Zullen we straks met ze alle wat gaan eten, ik denk dat het een goed idee is als we hier aankomende tijd met ze vieren blijven wonen." Ik kijk Even vragend aan. "Ik denk dat Chris en ik hier wel kunnen blijven maar straks wel eerst even wat spullen moeten halen." "Jullie kunnen wel op de logeerkamer slapen en daar jullie eigen plekje van maken." Ik trek de deken over ons heen. Even lacht. Ik kus hem en kijk hem vragend aan. "Jij bent van mij Chris." "En jij bent van mij Even."

Als we later bij hem thuis zijn om zijn spullen te halen besef ik pas wat ik echt wil met hem. "Ik weet dat het afgelopen twee jaar alles behalve goed liep tussen ons maar nu gaat het goed komen toch." Even knikt en kust mijn wang. Ik voel zijn armen om mijn middel. We staren naar buiten. Ik haat hem niet meer. Ik wil niet dat hij mij haat. Ik wil nu gewoon genieten van onze tijd samen. Onze tijd samen met de rest van de mensen. Ik draai mij om. "Ik zal altijd maar ook echt altijd voor je klaar staan, ik wil degene zijn met wie je later oud wilt worden." Ik voel een paar kussen op mijn wang. Dit is ons sprookje. Misschien konden Even en ik elkaar een langere tijd niet uitstaan omdat we wisten dat we van elkaar hielden. Ik pak zijn hand vast. We pakken de rest van zijn spullen in en leggen die in mijn auto. Daarna gaan we naar mijn huisje. Hier zal ik dus een tijdje niet wonen. Even en ik pakken daar ook de spullen in. Ik gooi de laatste spullen in een doos en zet die op de achterbank van de auto. Even zet zijn gitaar ook op de achterbank en kijkt mij dan vragend aan. "Het is nu onze tijd." Ik knik. Later die dag hebben we alles opgeruimd op de zolder van Isak. De belangrijke spullen staan op "onze" slaapkamer. Isak en Lars zijn bezig in de keuken met het avondeten. Ik kijk naar Even die op de tafel zit. Ik ga tussen zijn benen staan. Hij slaat zijn armen om mijn nek heen. Hij glimlacht lief. We houden elkaar een tijdje vast. Ik zie hoe Isak en Lars naar ons kijken. Ik verberg mijn gezicht in zijn nek. "Ik haat je niet, ik hou van je." "Ik haat je niet, ik wil bij je zijn." Hij trekt mij op zijn schoot. Als het mis gaat belanden we beide op de vloer. Isak begint te lachen. Even en ik kunnen soms echt idioten zijn. We blijven op de grond liggen. Lars helpt mij omhoog en kijkt mij vriendelijk aan. Ik zie dat Even en Isak de keuken uitlopen. Ik merk dat ik onrustig word. "Isak en Even gaat nu even wat uitpraten wat belangrijk is, hij verlaat je niet Chris." Ik wil achter Even aan. Een half uur later zie ik een Even die helemaal blij is. Hij stapt op mij af en tilt mij op. Ik sla mijn benen om zijn middel heen. Ik voel zijn hart kloppen. Hij kijkt mij aan. "Ik heb alles met Isak uitgepraat, ik weet nu zeker dat wij het redden, hij is gelukkig met Lars en ik ben gelukkig met jouw." Hij zet mij op de tafel. Ik trek hem weer tegen mij aan. Ik sluit mijn ogen. Ik voel de adem van Even tegen mijn wang. Ik voel mij soms zo emotioneel. Soms is het okay om niet sterk te zijn. Ik kijk omhoog en zie dan de ogen van Even. De mooie blauwe ogen van Even. Ik pak zijn gezicht vast en streel zijn wang. We hebben zoveel ups en downs gehad en nu. Nu zitten we in de keuken van Isak en Lars. Zijn armen om mijn middel heen. Mijn handen die zijn gezicht vast hebben. Ik draai mijn hoofd even weg. Hij houd mijn gezicht tegen. Beide hebben we tranen in onze ogen. Dit is het. Dit is ons. 

Die nacht liggen we naast elkaar. Voor het eerst geen woede. Voor het eerst gewoon ware liefde. Dit keer geen Even die wegloopt nachts. Dit keer een Even die mij vasthoud. Dit is het beste gevoel op de wereld. Ik geniet zoveel van dit. Ik ben geen player. Ik ben iemand die van Even houd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gisteren nadat ik de voice had gekeken zat deze tekst in mijn hoofd. Dus vandaar deze tekst.


	6. Niet alleen ( Evak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak heeft geen gemakkelijke thuissituatie, hij zorgt voor zijn zusje maar voelt zich vaak heel erg alleen. Tijdens een bezoek aan een koffie plek ontmoet hij Even. Door Even veranderd heel leven. En tot zijn verbazing is Even de ware voor hem.

Ik kijk naar de mensen die door de straten van Oslo aan het wandelen zijn. Ik zit hier alleen op een bankje. Mijn ouders waren weer aan het ruzie maken. Ik word gek van die twee. Sinds mam zo raar reageert voelt het alsof ik niet meer besta. Ik heb mijn jongere zusje zowat opgevoed. Ik sta nog steeds voor haar klaar maar soms. Soms voel ik mij heel erg alleen. Dan wil ik schreeuwen en huilen. Ik begrijp amper waarom. Ik kijk naar alle mensen die verliefd zijn. Ik wil ook verliefd zijn. Ik wil ook liefde voelen. Maar wat als ik het nooit vind. Ik ga nooit de ware vinden. De ware bestaat maar niet voor mij. De tranen lopen over mijn wangen. Ik veeg ze weg. Ik besluit naar de koffiezaak te gaan op de hoek. Ik loop de zaak in als ik mijn vrienden zie zitten. Jonas staat direct op en trekt mij tegen zich aan. "Was het weer raak." Ik knik. Ik kruip tegen hem aan en sluit mijn ogen. Mijn vrienden staan altijd voor mij klaar maar zij kunnen mij niet geven waar ik nu het meeste na verlang. Jonas besteld een thee voor mij en kijkt mij vragend aan. Ik vertel hem alles wat ik nu voel. Hij kijkt mij bezorgd aan. "Het komt Isak, ik beloof je dat." De jongen die in de zaak werkt zet de thee op de tafel en kijkt mij vragend aan. Mijn ogen vinden die van hem. Hij kijkt mij vragend aan. Ik haal mijn schouders op. Ik begin weer te huilen. Hij pakt een stoel en komt bij ons zitten. Hij trekt mij tegen zich aan. "Isak, dit is trouwens Even, wij kennen Even van een feest." Ik huil harder. Even trekt mij op zijn schoot. Ik voel mij net een klein kind dat snakt daar liefde. Ik wil nu liefde voelen. Ik verlang zo erg naar liefde. Ik voel een hand door mijn haren. "Het komt goed Isak, het komt allemaal goed." Ik sluit mijn ogen en word langzaam rustig. Ik open mijn ogen weer en kijk naar Jonas die mij bezorgd aankijkt. Ik kijk naar Even die mij in zijn armen heeft. Hij duwt mij niet weg. Hij kijkt mij ook bezorgd aan. Ik druk mijn wang tegen die van hem. Hij duwt mij weer niet weg. Ik ga wat beter zitten.

Magnus kijkt mij vragend aan. "Wat is gebeurt." Dan vertel ik alles van afgelopen tijd. Hoe de ruzie tussen mijn ouders gewoon niet meer te doen is. En dat ik graag een huisje wil vinden voor mij en mijn zusje zodat ik haar goed kan opvoeden en de broer voor kan zijn die ze nodig heeft. Jonas kijkt Even vragend aan. "Je zou in het vakantie huisje van mijn ouders kunnen wonen, dat is hier een half uur vandaan, ik heb daar vroeger ook gewoond, er zijn geen kosten, behalve dat je zelf bepaalde dingen moet halen." Ik knik. Even gaat recht zitten. Ik kruip wat dichter tegen hem aan. Dit voelt als liefde. Dat denk ik dan. "Ik moet zo weer werken maar ik kan je wel helpen met dat huisje, ik praat vanavond met mijn ouders er over." Ik glimlach. Ik sta op en kus zijn wang. Hij loopt weg. De jongens kijk mijn blij aan. Mahdi kijkt mij met een bepaalde blik aan die ik niet ken. "Ik denk dat dat Even jouw heel goed kan helpen." Ik kijk naar Even. Hij staat te praten met wat klanten. Dan vinden zijn ogen die van mij.Hij glimlacht. De rest van de dag blijven we in de koffiezaak zitten. Jonas had broodjes meegenomen. Van de eigenaar mogen we gewoon blijven zitten als we maar geen herrie maken. Soms komt Even heel even bij ons zitten. Meestal voel ik dan direct zijn armen om mijn middel heen. Het voelt heel erg fijn. Die avond lig ik in mijn bed. Mijn zusje ligt naast mij in bed. Ik heb haar in mijn armen. Mijn ouders schreeuwen weer. "Haal mij hier weg." "Ik beloof je dat het beter gaat worden."

De volgende dag loop ik naar de koffiezaak met mijn zusje. We hebben amper geslapen. We kunnen nergens naar toe. Jonas is samen met Magnus, vilde en Ingrid naar Denemarken. Mahdi is bij Sana. We gaan op een bank zitten. Ik trek mijn zusje op mijn schoot en merk dat ze in slaap valt. Even komt bij mij zitten. "Wat is er gebeurt." De tranen staan in mijn ogen. Hij kijkt naar mijn zusje. "Kom, jullie kunnen wel bij mij thuis een tijdje slapen, ik ben morgen vrij en dan kunnen we het vakantiehuisje helemaal in orde maken." Even tilt mijn zusje op. Ik ga staan maar voel mij zo zwak op dit moment. We lopen naar zijn huis. Zijn moeder doet gelijk de deur open en kijkt ons allemaal bezorgd aan. Ik begin hard te huilen. Mijn zusje word wakker en kijkt om zich heen en ziet mij dan. Ik pak haar over van Even. "Mam, kunnen Isak en laura hier een slapen en dat ik zo weer kan gaan werken." "Natuurlijk kan dat, Isak en zijn zusje zijn hier altijd welkom." Ik voel de armen van Zijn moeder om mij heen. Dan breek ik. Ik breek hard. De vader van Even komt ook bij ons staan. Hij neemt mijn zusje van mij over. Ik wil dat niet. "Ik wil haar bij mij hebben." "Dat kan zo, maar jij hebt nu echt rust nodig." Even trekt mij mee naar slaapkamer. Hij kleed langzaam uit en legt mij dan onder de dekens. "Mocht er iets zijn, mijn moeder is in de woonkamer of ergens anders in het huis, mijn vader is in zijn werkkamer, die werkkamer is naast de kamer waar je zusje slaapt." Ik sluit mijn ogen. Ik wil nu slapen.

5 uur later word ik wakker. Ik raak in paniek. Wat is er toch allemaal gebeurt. Ik loop de woonkamer in en zie mijn zusje bij een jongen zitten die ik niet ken. Het moet het broertje van Even zijn. De moeder van Even stapt op mij af. "Wil je iets drinken." "Graag." Ze maakt een warme kop thee voor mij klaar. Ik ga aan de tafel zitten. Ze slaat haar armen om mij heen. Dit voelt fijn. Een soort van moeder figuur in mijn leven. We praten over wat dingen. Ze luistert naar mij en stelt mij soms vragen. Het voelt goed. Ik huil zachtjes omdat ik mij voor het eerst in jaren weer geliefd voel door een ouder. Iemand die voor mij zorgt. Mijn zusje ligt naast het broertje van Even op de bank en ziet er veel gelukkiger uit dan dat ik had verwacht. "Ik hoorde van Even te situatie en ik en mijn man wil jouw helpen, het voorstel wat dat jouw zusje de logeerkamer kreeg hier en jij kan het tuinhuisje in de tuin tot jouw plekje maken maar je slaapt wel in dit huis op de zolder, het vakantiehuisje word dan de plek waar jij, even en misschien je zusje soms wat tijd kunnen doorbrengen, ik vraag van je geen kosten, ik hoorde alle verhalen die jij mee hebt gemaakt afgelopen jaren en ik denk dat wat jij nu nodig hebt is rust en vooral iemand die nu voor jouw klaar staat, je weet wat de situatie van Even is, hij heeft soms dagen dat hij niet tegen je zal praten maar je kan altijd naar mij of mij man komen, we staan graag voor je klaar." Ik kruip in haar armen. Ik huil. Ik huil omdat ik mij nu zo opgelucht voel. De vader van Even komt de woonkamer inlopen en kijkt mij vriendelijk aan. "Jouw heb ik precies even nodig." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Wij gaan even als mannen onder elkaar praten over wat dingen." Ik kijk de moeder van Even vragend aan. "Het is goed." Ik loop met de vader van Even mee naar zijn werkkamer. Ik ga naast hem zitten op de bank die er staat. "Ik moet bekennen dat ik mij heel erg zorgen om jouw maak." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Ik heb contact opgenomen met jouw school en ze hebben mij vertelt dat je soms kapot bent gegaan aan de thuis situatie, mijn documenten liggen al bij de rechter, ik wil graag voor jouw samen met mijn vrouw zorgen, je word geen familie omdat ik ergens het gevoel heb dat mijn zoon gevoelens voor je heeft maar ik wil je wel financieel ondersteunen." Ik bloos. Ik heb ook gevoelens voor Even. "Weten mijn ouders dit al." "Ja dat weten ze al maar de keuze ligt bij jouw." De rest van de tijd praat ik met de vader van Even die Lars heet. Lars is als een vader voor mij die ik heel mijn leven heb gemist. "Ik stel voor dat jij en Even morgen iets leuks gaan doen en dan zorgen mijn vrouw en ik voor je zusje." "Dat zou heel erg fijn zijn." Ik voel een arm van Lars om mij heen. "Ik ben zo trots op jouw Isak, ik beloof je dat het vanaf nu beter word."

Avonds zit ik naast Even op zijn bed. Hij moest overwerken en was pas tegen 10 uur thuis. Ik had mijn zusje naar bed gebracht en met Lars en Liv koffie gedronken. Het voelt fijn. Ik kijk Even aan. Hij is bezig met zijn mobiel. Ik pak die af en kijk hem aan. Hij trekt mij tussen zijn benen. Ik ga liggen en leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst. "Bedankt dat je mij gelukkig maakt." Ik druk een kus op zijn mond. Hij kust mij terug. We rollen om, we stoeien een beetje, we stelen vaak een kusje van elkaar en ik voel mij voor het eerst in jaren weer iemand die jong is, geen volwassen persoon die voor zijn zusje zorgt. Ik geniet van het moment met Even. Hij trekt mij tegen zich aan en zet een lief gezicht op. Ik kus hem weer. Ik verlang naar hem. Dit is een fijne liefde. We praten een beetje en doen lief tegen elkaar. Even trekt mij de kamer uit. We lopen naar de keuken waar we zijn ouders vinden. "Mam, Pap ik moet iets bekennen, ik ben smoor maar ook echt smoorverliefd op Isak, ik hoop niet dat jullie het erg vinden want ik mag hem heel erg graag."Ik bloos helemaal en verberg mijn gezicht in zijn borst. Lars begint te lachen. "Dat had ik al verwacht, Isak was vanmiddag heel erg aan het blozen." Ik draai mij om en zie dat Liv met een lieve blik naar mij kijkt. "Ik ben zo blij dat je weer een beetje straalt Isak, dat voelt voor ons ook heel erg goed. Die nacht slaap ik naast hem. Hij heeft mij in zijn armen getrokken. Mijn hoofd ligt op zijn borst. Ik voel geen onrust in mijn hoofd. Gewoon rust en veel liefde.

Als ik wakker word de volgende dag voel ik twee armen om mijn middel. Ik kijk naar de jongen die zich helemaal tegen mij heeft aangedrukt. Ik glimlach. Ik kijk op de klok. Het is 11 uur. Ik kus Even en dan word hij wakker. Ik kijk hem verliefd aan. "Dus wat gaan wij vandaag doen." "Ik dacht een dagje ontspannen, dat betekend naar het vakantiehuisje gaan en daar genieten van een sauna moment en een lief moment van jouw en mij." Ik kruip op hem en kus hem. Dit is zo fijn m zo wakker te worden. Ik zie hoe Even naar mij kijkt. Hij is veel te lief voor mij maar ik hou wel van hem. We kleden ons aan en lopen naar de keuken waar ik mijn zusje met Liv vind. Ze zijn pannenkoeken aan het bakken. "Isak, ik mocht met mama Liv pannenkoeken bakken." Ik kijk Liv vriendelijk aan. "Heb je ook nog wat voor mij en Even gemaakt." Ze knikt blij en wijst naar de twee borden met eten. "Ik mag straks met mama Liv spulletjes voor mijn nieuwe kamer zoeken, vind jij dat goed Isak dat ik haar nu mama Liv noem." Ik ga voor haar op mijn knieën zitten. "Liv is vanaf nu jouw mama, wij gaan hier wonen, de papa van Even vind het goed als wij hier komen wonen, morgen gaan we alle spulletjes ophalen bij ons oude huis en maken hier dan een plekje voor ons, vanaf nu gaat alles beter worden." Ze slaat haar armen mij heen. "Bedankt, ik wist dat jij zou zorgen dat alles goed zou komen." Ik kijk naar Liv en sta op. Ik sla mijn armen om haar en fluister zachtjes hoe dankbaar ik ben met hun. Liv slaat haar armen mij heen en zegt dat ik voor als een zoon ben. Even en ik gaan aan de tafel zitten. Hij pakt mijn hand vast en speelt er een beetje mee. Ik druk een kus op zijn wang. "Dus jij en ik straks helemaal alleen." "Ja dat heb je goed Isak." Ik leen kleding van Even en loop dan met hem naar de tram. Op naar ons middagje.

Middags zitten we in de sauna. Het is gewoon een zalig moment. Ik voel zo rustig. Ik kijk naar Even. Hij ligt daar naakt te genieten van de warmte. Ik ga naast hem liggen en kus hem. We delen een speciaal moment. Het is zo intens maar zo goed. Het voelt alsof ik eindelijk weer Isak ben. Ik trek hem tegen mij aan en kus hem weer. Ik streel zijn mond met mijn tong. Hij trekt mij boxer uit. Het is nu huid tegen huid. Het is een moment wat heel erg speciaal is. Ik voel zijn lippen over heel mijn huid. Dit moment is van mij en hem. Het is met passie. Het is met echte liefde. "Je bent niet alleen Isak, samen staan we sterk, jij en ik kunnen de wereld aan." "Ik hou van je Even." Ik kijk hem recht aan in zijn ogen. Hij straalt. Ik verberg mijn gezicht in zijn nek. Na het moment besluiten we snel een douch te pakken en avonds gewoon voor de houtkachel wat te gaan knuffelen. We blijven hier vannacht. We staan in de keuken van het huisje. Even is bami aan het maken. Ik wou eerst gaan koken maar dat mocht niet van hem. Ik zit nu aan de tafel en kijk hem aandachtig aan. Het is leuk om te zien waar hij blij van word. Avonds eten we voor de kachel. Hij zet de borden weg en trekt mij tegen zich aan. Hij kleed mij langzaam uit. Ik kleed hem langzaam uit. De kachel is super warm. We gaan op de lakens liggen. Alle gordijnen zijn dicht. Zijn huid tegen die van mij. Ik ontspan helemaal. We liggen gewoon naast elkaar. Meer doen we niet. Tegen 11 uur besluiten we dat we gaan slapen. Even pakt twee lakens en legt die over ons heen. Ik kruip tegen hem aan. "Waar viel je voor bij mij." "Ik had je vaak genoeg zien lopen bij de feestjes en zag je soms met je zusje, je had iets en toen leerde ik Jonas kennen, die had het vaak over en was heel erg bezorgd over je, ik wou er voor je zij, ik wou die persoon zijn die jouw weer gelukkig maakte, en ik denk dat ik wel goed heb gedaan." "Jij maakt mij al gelukkig als je gewoon naast mij ligt." "Als jij gelukkig bent, dan ben ik het ook." We zoenen, we strelen, we zijn 1 op dat moment. Ik ben niet alleen. Ik heb hem naast mij. Ik weet niet hoe en wat later. Maar voor nu. Voor nu ben ik de gelukkigste persoon die ik in jaren ben geweest. Even maakt mij de volgende dag wakker. Hij kijkt mij verliefd aan.

"Ik wou nog even een momentje met jouw alleen voordat we weer naar huis gaan." Ik kijk hem vragend aan. Hij gaat op mij zitten en kust mijn huid. Ik heb daar wat dat momentje inhoud. We vrijen en voelen vooral elkaars liggen. We zijn nu zo close. Het voelt geweldig. Later die dag zijn we weer terug bij Liv en Lars. Mijn zusje is samen met het broertje van Even naar zijn oma gegaan. Ik loop de woonkamer in en zie mijn vader en moeder zitten. Even pakt mijn hand vast. Mijn moeder kijkt mij niet eens aan. Mijn vader glimlacht alleen maar wat. Ik ga tegenover ze zitten. Mijn ouders zijn kwaad over het feit dat ik toe heb gestemd dat Liv en Lars de verantwoordelijkheid over Laura nemen en ik krijg de schuld. Maar dan breekt er iets in mij. Ik schreeuw tegen hen. Ik ben voor het eerst echt kwaad in mijn leven. Ik verwijt ze niks maar laat wel merken dat het mij iets doet dat het niet goed gaat met Laura. Ik geef meer om Laura dan dat ik ooit om mezelf heb gegeven. Ik huil en word kwaad. Lars trekt mij de woonkamer uit. Ik breek in zijn armen. Hij is er als een vader voor mij. Hij laat mij uitrazen tegen hem. Maar houdt mij vast omdat hij om mij geeft. "Ik bel vandaag nog onze advocaat, dit kan niet langer Isak, we gaan opzoek naar een oplossing." Ik kijk hem dankbaar aan. "Ik stel voor dat jij en Even nu naar boven gaan en dan handelen wij de rest af." Ik knik en loop naar Even en trek hem mee de woonkamer uit. We gaan op zijn bed liggen. 2 uur later lopen Liv en Lars de slaapkamer in. Ik kijk ze bezorgd aan. "Het is allemaal goed afgehandeld Isak, je hoeft je geen zorgen meer te maken, wel vrees ik dat je moeder je nooit meer wilt zien maar ik hoop dat ik de moeder kan wezen voor je die je heel je leven hebt gemist." Ze trekt mij in haar armen. Ik knuffel haar. Ze knuffelt mij terug. Het voelt fijn en goed. Even slaat zijn armen om mij heen. En Lars slaat zijn armen om ons allemaal heen. We staan samen sterk.

**Dit is het begin van mij en Even. Ons sprookje begint nu. Mijn sprookje begint nu. Ik ben niet alleen.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voor de mensen die de Maaike en Domenico boeken herkennen, volgens mij herkennen je heel wat stukjes uit de boeken van hun. Ik vond dit een mooie tekst en fijne tekst om te schrijven :). Tot morgenavond denk ik, als ik op tijd klaar ben met school.


	7. Sad day/ happy days ( ChrisxEven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris komt onverwachts in het leven van Even. Is Chris de persoon met wie Even oud wil worden of lijkt het allemaal toch niet zo perfect.

Ik duw de papieren van mijn buro af. Ik schreeuw en huil. De paniek in mijn hoofd. De chaos in mijn hart. Ik trek het gewoon niet meer. Isak die mij heeft verlaten omdat hij het niet meer trok. Isak wist waar hij aan begon toen we een relatie kregen. Maar nee. Isak laat mij vallen terwijl het niet goed gaat. Ik ben verplicht thuis gaan wonen. Ik trek het gewoon niet meer. Ik wil het liefste gewoon kappen met dit. Ik ben klaar met dit. Ik kijk naar de foto van mij en Isak en gooi die kapot. Hard op de grond. Het glas breekt. Ik pak een stukje glas en zet het tegen mijn pols. Op dat moment gaat de deur open en zie ik Chris staan. Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. Hoe weet die waar ik woon. Of beter gevraagd waarom is hij hier. We kennen elkaar niet. Ja ik weet dat hij gerommeld heeft met Isak in het verleden. Chris stapt op mij af en pakt de stukken glas op en gooit die in de prullenbak. Hij pakt het stuk glas uit mijn hand en trekt mij de kamer uit. Zonder maar ook iets te zeggen. Hij trekt mij mee naar de keuken en zet mij op een stoel. Hij pakt een EHBO koffer en verbind mijn pols. Er zitten geen wonden op maar toch doet hij er verband om heen. Hij kijkt mij aan. Dan trekt hij mij tegen zich aan. Ik verberg mijn gezicht in zijn nek en huil zachtjes. "Huil maar Even, dat lucht op." Als ik geen tranen meer heb kijk ik hem vragend aan. "Ik hoorde Isak praten over jouw, en dat het niet goed ging met je, ik kon het gewoon niet over mijn hart krijgen om niet te gaan kijken hoe het met je gaat." We gaan op de bank zitten. Chris trekt mij tegen zich aan en slaat een arm om mij heen. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst en sluit mijn ogen. "Ik ben er voor je, ik weet dat ik niet dezelfde persoon ben als Isak, ik kan je geen liefde geven maar ik ben er wel voor je, ik geef om je en zal je nooit zo laten vallen als Isak." Ik voel een kus op mijn wang. Chris gaat ook liggen. Ik ga beter liggen. Hij slaat zijn beide armen om mij heen. Ik voel een hand door mijn harten. Wie is hij. Waarom geeft hij om mij. Hij is een player. Iedereen weet wat voor persoon hij is. Iedereen weet dat hij van vrouwelijke aandacht houd. 

Ik val in slaap en word een paar uur later wakker. Chris slaapt nog. Ik staar hem aan. Hij is mooi maar anders. Hij heeft waarschijnlijk ook het 1 en ander meegemaakt. Ik weet het niet. Ik kruip voorzichtig van hem af en loop naar de keuken. Daar begin ik aan het avond eten. Niet veel later hoor ik voetstappen en zie Chris staan. Hij haalt zijn hand door zijn haren. Ik kijk hem aan en besef dat hij het wel goed bedoelt met mij. We kijken elkaar aan. "Wil je helpen." Hij knikt en komt naast mij staan. Samen gaan we verder met het avond eten. "Hoe laat zijn je ouders zijn." "Die komen over paar minuten thuis, het is al tegen half 7 hé." Hij knikt weer en begint aan de salade. We zeggen niks. Die avond zitten we met mijn ouders in de keuken. Chris stelt zich keurig voor aan mijn ouders en praat vooral met mijn moeder terwijl ik met mijn vader praat. "Wil je blijven slapen Chris ?" Ik kijk hem vragend aan. "Graag." Na het avond eten loop ik met hem naar de woonkamer. We gaan op de bank liggen en ik zet de tv aan. We kijken een romantische film. Ik verberg mijn gezicht Chris zijn nek en sluit mijn ogen na een tijdje. Ik ben zo moe. Ik kruip helemaal tegen hem aan. "Zullen we gaan slapen, je bent op en ik kan ook wel goed mijn nachtrust gebruiken." Ik knik. We lopen naar mijn slaapkamer en ik trek direct mijn kleding uit. Ik trek nachtkleding aan en kijk Chris vragend aan. Chris loopt mijn kamer uit en komt daarna weer binnen met een rugzak. Hij pakt een T shirt er uit en kijkt mij vragend aan. We lopen naar de badkamer en maken ons klaar voor de nacht. Chris gaat achter mij staan. We kijken samen in de spiegel. Hij drukt een kus op mijn schouder. "Ik meende het serieus, ik laat je niet vallen." Ik knik en draai mij om. We poetsen onze tanden en kijken elkaar lachend aan. Chris mag ik wel. Die nacht liggen we naast elkaar in bed. Ik kan amper slapen maar als Chris mij tegen zich aan trekt val ik zo in slaap. Hij heeft iets waardoor ik graag slaap. 

Ik volgende ochtend word ik langzaam wakker. Ik kijk naar Chris. Hij kijkt mij vriendelijk aan. "Zullen we zo ons klaar maken voor een dagje studeren, tenslotte de tentamens komen er weer aan en ik wil graag dat je die haalt." Ik knik en kruip van het bed af. Maar daar is Chris het duidelijk niet mee eens. Hij trekt mij terug op het bed en slaat zijn armen om mijn middel. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn nek. "Jij en ik kunnen dit, ook op de donkere dagen." Ik geloof het. Ik geloof wat hij zegt maar zodra we op de universiteit zijn gaat het mis. De paniek slaat toe. Chris neemt mij apart en kijkt mij aan. "Denk aan iets fijns." Ik probeer te doen wat hij vraagt. Ik zak door mijn knieën. Ik voel mij niet goed. Ik kruip helemaal tegen Chris aan. Hier zitten we dan. Midden in de hal. Isak knielt voor mij en trekt mij tegen zich aan. Ik duw hem weg en kijk Chris aan. "Het komt goed." Isak kijkt ons verbaasd aan. "Even, dit is niet de goede persoon voor jouw." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Hij is goed, hij is er voor mij." Chris glimlacht. "Kom, we gaan maar naar de college zaal voordat we de informatie missen van door centrale tentamens. Ik wist niet dat Chris en ik sommige vakken samen hadden." We zitten naast elkaar. Chris maakt aantekenen en ik probeer te luisteren wat er word gezegd. Hij drukt onverwachts een kus tegen mijn wang. "Dit doen we samen, jij en ik dag voor dag en gewoon als het niet gaat, dan geef je het aan." Ik knik. De rest van de dag gaat goed. Maar de nachts is een ramp. Ik huil en schreeuw. Die nacht beland ik in het ziekenhuis. De paniekaanval, alles. Het is mij allemaal te veel geworden. Ik open mijn ogen en zie Chris zitten. Ik had hem niet verwacht. Ik kan er niets aan doen dat ik van die periodes heb in mijn leven. Het is dan allemaal zo donker. Ik trek het dan meestal niet. Ik fluister zachtjes de naam van Chris. Die kijkt direct op en komt naast mij op het bed liggen. Hij trekt mij tegen zich aan. Ik huil. Ik huil omdat ik mij zo alleen voel. "Het komt goed Even, ik beloof je het, ik ben er voor je." Chris begint over allerlei dingen te praten maar probeer het onderwerp over mij te vermijden. Het is fijn. Hij laat wat foto's zien en begint dan over zijn verleden te praten. Ik had gelijk toen ik zij dat hij heel wat mee had gemaakt. Maar ik wist het niet zeker. Ik voel Chris zijn lippen tegen die van mij. Ik kus hem voorzichtig. De tranen stromen weer over mijn wangen. "Huil maar Even, dat lucht op." Ik schud mijn hoofd. Chris knikt van wel en kust mij weer. De zuster komt en probeert Chris weg te sturen. Maar hij gaat niet weg. Hij blijft bij mij. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen die van mij. "Ik ga morgen met Eva praten en vragen of we even een tijdje haar vakantie huisje kunnen gebruiken, jij en ik gaan praten en we gaan een schema maken en kijken wat voor jouw het beste werkt." Waarom steekt hij al die tijd in mij. 

Het gaat een paar dagen goed totdat het echt helemaal mis gaat. Ik sta op het dak. Ik wil springen. Ik wil die chaos kwijt in mijn hoofd. Ik kan het niet meer. Ik wil het niet meer. Ik wil dat het stopt. Als ik wil springen word ik terug getrokken. Ik voel de armen van Chris om mij heen. Ik voel zijn armen om mij heen. Ik draai mij om en duw hem weg. "Nee Even, dit is niet de oplossing, we gaan samen aan dit werken, ik wil je niet kwijt." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Jij kan iemand krijgen die zoveel beter is dan mij, ik ben het niet waard." "Dat ben je wel Even, ik hou van je." Ik schrik. Wat. Nee dit kan niet. Chris kan niet van mij houden. Chris wilt mij alleen maar helpen. Ik loop weer naar de rand. Chris trekt mij weg. We belanden samen op de grond. Hij trekt mij tegen zich aan en huilt. Ik huil. We huilen samen. "Het komt goed, ik laat je niet vallen." Ik voel een kus op mijn wang. Hij trekt mij mee naar beneden. Die avond zitten we bij mijn ouders thuis. Chris heeft besloten dat we samen dit moeten gaan doen. Dus hij trekt bij ons in. Mijn ouders zijn vaak weg. Ik lig de volgende dag als ik hem bezig zie in het huis. Vanaf vandaag woont hij hier. Mijn ouders zijn blij. Ik weet het niet goed. We delen geen kamer. Hij slaapt op de oude kamer van mijn broer. Tegen de avond komt hij naast mij liggen. Hij kust mij en kijkt mij lief aan. Ik schud mijn hoofd en ga op zijn schoot zitten. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn wang. "Ik weet dat je hier aan moet wennen maar ik bedoel het goed." Ik kus hem dit keer. Hij trekt mij tegen zich aan en streelt mij een beetje. "Ik weet dat ik geen Isak ben, ik wil dat ook niet zijn, ik wil gewoon er voor jouw zijn, jij ben speciaal, en ik hou van je en dat meen ik echt." Ik glimlach. Ik kus hem weer. Het voelt dit keer wel goed. 

Chris is er voor mij op de donkere momenten. Chris is er op de happy momenten. Maar wat vooral fijn is. Chris wijst mij niet af. Ik kus zijn wang. We zitten op het bankje bij de universiteit. We zijn nu een paar maanden verder. Ik heb natuurlijk wel mijn buien maar Chris heeft mij niet verlaten. Het gaat juist steeds beter tussen ons. Het gaat heel erg goed. En dat is fijn. Ik voel mij gelukkig. Chris heeft een arm om mijn middel geslagen. "Dus wat vind je het idee." Ik kijk hem vragend aan. "Jij en ik, een paar dagen er tussenuit na tentamens kunnen we gemakkelijk een weekje er tussenuit, gewoon jij en ik." Ik knik. Het klinkt als een goed idee. Hij kust mij. Ik kus hem terug. Ik zie Isak met Jonas staan. Die twee zijn uiteindelijk toch een stel geworden. Isak en ik praten sinds een paar weken weer. Chris heeft mij en Isak aan een tafel gezet en we mochten de ruimte niet verlaten totdat we alles hadden uitgepraat, zo heeft hij mij ook alles laten uitpraten met Sonja, iets wat niet gemakkelijk was maar hij zat de hele tijd naast mij. Waar heb ik Chris aan verdient. Hij haalt het beste uit mij. Ik kus hem snel nog een keertje. Op na de laatste tentamens en dan een weekje er tussenuit. De tentamens die week gaan goed na mijn gevoel. Na de tentamens en de chaos sta ik samen met Chris op het station. We reizen vandaag af naar een plek die we beide niet kennen. Het enigste wat ik weet is dat Chris heel graag wat tijd alleen met met mij wou. Ik kan niks anders. 

We zitten naast elkaar. Chris heeft mijn hand vast. "Morgen is het een jaar geleden dat ik heb gevonden he." Ik knik. "Hoe kijk jij terug naar die dag." "Ik wist niet dat ik vanaf dat moment mijn soulmate zou vinden." Ik kus hem. Ik pak zijn gezicht vast en kus zijn lippen. Hij geniet. Ik merk het. Ik heb vanochtend nog zitten stressen over mijn medicatie maar Chris zou alles meenemen. We lijken wel een getrouwd paar. We gedragen ons wel zo. Ik voel de lippen van Chris tegen mijn wang. Een kleine twee uur later zijn we op de locatie waar we moeten zijn. Ik kijk om mij heen.Ik ken het hier niet. Maar het is wel fijn. Chris opent de deur en tilt mij op. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek. Is dit het. Ik kus zijn mond en kijk hem lief aan. Ik heb de juiste medicatie bij mij zodat ik van elk moment kan genieten. In de hal zet hij mij weer op de grond. We trekken onze spullen uit en lopen naar de woonkamer. Ik kijk om mij heen. Het ziet er zo rustig uit. Er staat een grijze bank. De muren zijn wit. De keuken is klein maar ideaal. Er is een eettafel en 4 stoelen. Een Tv, een mooie kachel en een paar mooie muur tekeningen. Ik kijk hem blij aan. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek en kus hem. "Lief, jij verdient alleen het beste, we hebben onze ups en downs gehad afgelopen jaar, en nee het was niet gemakkelijk maar ik geef je niet op, ik heb zelfs een belangrijke vraag voor je." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. Dan gaat hij op 1 knie voor mij. Ik kijk hem geschrokken aan. "Lieve Even, man van mijn leven, man van mijn dromen, man van alles wat ik heb gemist, we hebben een lang mooi, bijzonder jaar achter de rug en ik besef dat ik onwijs veel van je houd en dat ik met oud wil worden, ik zal er op alle momenten voor je zijn, tijdens je ups en downs maar ook tijdens de momenten van liefde en ruzie, jij en ik tegen de wereld, ik hou van je mijn lief en ik verlaat je nooit meer, mijn lief, trouw met mij." De tranen staan in mijn ogen. Wat doet hij nu toch. Ik knik. Ja ik wil met hem trouwen. Ik hou van hem. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn middel. Hij doet de ring om mijn vinger. Ik kus hem. Ik trek hem mee naar boven en zoek de slaapkamer. We gaan op het bed liggen. Ik trek langzaam zijn kleding uit. Die dag maken we ware liefde, we vrijen en genieten van elk moment. Ik en Chris hebben vaker gevrijen maar nooit zoals nu. De passie voelt zo fijn. Na het moment kruipt Chris tegen mij aan. "Dit voelde zo goed Even, mijn lief, ik hou zoveel van je." Ik kus hem. Hij heeft mij gered vorig jaar. Vorig jaar toen ik een einde aan het leven wou maken was hij daar. En hij was er steeds voor mij. Hij heeft mij iedere keer gered en ik hou van hem. Ik heb van Isak gehouden maar ik denk dat ik al snel besefte dat Chris mijn toekomst was. Ik voel zijn lippen op mijn mond. Ik glimlach. We blijven nog een tijdje op bed liggen. 

Die avond maken we samen pasta. Het is fijn om met Chris te koken. Beide vinden we het heel erg leuk. Ik geniet van hij is mijn verloofde. Ik kus hem snel. Het voelt alsof we al zijn getrouwd. Afgelopen jaar ben ik gaan beseffen door de juiste hulp kan ik het aan. Chris en ik zijn volgend jaar klaar met onze studie. Daarna willen we graag eerst een tijdje gaan reizen en daarna zien we het wel. Ik kijk uit naar alle momenten met hem. Mijn lief, mijn man. Chris zet het bord met Pasta op de tafel en twee glazen met wijn. We gaan naast elkaar zitten. We voeren elkaar een beetje. We zoenen vooral veel. We kunnen amper van elkaar afblijven. Ik geniet zo erg. Na het eten besluiten we dat we de rest van de avond op de bank gaan doorbrengen. Ik zet een playlist aan met goede muziek. Chris trekt een deken over ons heen. Daar liggen we dan als een verloofd stel. Als je dit aan mij een jaar geleden had gevraagd had ik je voor gek verklaard maar het voelt alsof het allemaal met Chris klopt. De dagen daarna brengen we vooral veel in het huisje door. Soms gaan we wandelen maar we zitten duidelijk op een paarse wolk. We kunnen niet van elkaar afblijven. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn wang. "Ik weet dat we morgen terug moeten maar weet dat ik heb genoten." "Dit was perfect Chris, bedankt lief." Ook op de mooie stralende dag staat hij naast mij. Ik hou van hem. Dat is nu wel duidelijk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deze tekst stond is gepland als een Evak tekst maar om 1 of andere reden vond ik Chris beter in dit plaatje passen. Deze tekst heeft ook iets met mijn leven te maken. Nog een paar teksten te gaan :((.. maar er komt wel een mooi ChrisxWilliam verhaal online na dit.


	8. Kiss me ( NooraXEva)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wat als je samen in een trein beland en die rijd niet verder door de sneeuw :)

Wanhopig kijk ik naar de treintijden op het scherm. Als ik nou die trein kan redden ben ik vannacht nog in Oslo. Ik check mijn papieren en ren naar de trein die ik moet hebben. "Er er nog een plekje." "Ja, maar je zal wel een kamer moeten delen met een andere jonge vrouw." "Geen probleem, zolang ik maar in Oslo kom." Ik loop naar het juiste gedeelte van de trein. Gewoon 9 uur in een trein zitten. Ik loop de kamer in waar ik moet zijn en zie een jonge vrouw zitten. Ze heeft een koptelefoon op en hoort mij niet eens. Ik ga naast haar zitten op het bed. Ze draait zich om en kijkt mij vriendelijk aan. Ze legt de koptelefoon weg en kijkt mij dan vragend aan. Ik zeg niks en pak een boek uit mijn tas. "Dus jij moet ook naar Oslo." "Ja, ik ga woon naar en had eigenlijk al veel eerder daar moeten zijn maar ik was de tijd vergeten bij de bibliotheek." "Dat gebeurt mij ook zo vaak, ik zou vanavond nog langs mijn huisgenoot Isak gaan, die gaat zich nu echt afvragen waar ik ben." "Isak, die naam komt mij bekend voor, volgens mij kent mijn beste vriend Jonas ook een Isak." "Jonas komt mij bekend voor, hij is vaak bij ons samen met Mahdi en Magnus, leuke groep jongens zijn het." "Dan ken jij mijn jonas." De jonge vrouw kijkt mij vriendelijk aan. Ik leg mijn boek weg en sla een deken over mij heen. "Delen." Ik knik. Ze kruipt onder de deken. "Serieus het is echt koud en ik hoorde dat er veel sneeuw was gevallen."

"De kans dat we vast komen te staan is groot he." "Ik ben trouwens Noora en jij heet." "Ik ben Eva." Noora glimlacht en drukt een kus tegen mijn wang. Ik bloos. We kijken elkaar een tijdje aan maar al snel merk ik dat ik toch slaperig word. "Ga maar wat slapen Eva, ik hou wel de wacht." Ik glimlach en ga liggen. Noora gaat naast mij liggen en trekt mij in haar armen. Ik verberg mijn gezicht in haar nek en val in slaap. We rijden langzaam weg. Ik merk het. Maar wat ik nu vooral merk of voel is de hartslag van Noora. Waarom klopt haar hart zo snel. Zou ik dat met haar doen. Laat ik haar hart sneller kloppen. Met die gedachte val ik in slaap. Ik droom van Noora. Ik weet niet hoelang ik heb geslapen maar dan voel ik opeens twee warme lippen op mij wang. "Eva, word wakker." Ik open mijn ogen en kijk haar vragend aan. "We staan vast en kunnen pas over een altijd uur gaan rijden." Nee dan ben ik nooit op tijd bij Jonas. Ik voel de paniek in mijn lichaam. Noora trekt mij tegen haar aan en fluistert lieve woordjes tegen mij en kijkt mij bezorgd aan. "Het komt goed Eva, dat beloof ik je." Ik knik en druk een kus tegen de wang van Noora. We kijken elkaar aan. Ik voel vlinders. En dat heb ik nog nooit eerder gevoeld voor een vrouw. Noora kijkt naar mijn lippen. "Kus mij." Ze kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Kus mij Noora, meer vraag ik niet van je." Dan kust Noora mij. Ik sluit mijn ogen. Haar lippen zijn zo zacht. Ze voelen als fluweel. Ze kust mij voorzichtig. Ik kus haar terug. Dan glijd haar tong in mijn mond. De zenuwen zijn nu echt weg. Haar tong vind mijn tong. Ik kruip op haar. Ik wil meer. Ik wil meer van haar. Ik ken haar pas een paar uur maar al nu verlang ik naar meer van haar. De kus voelt zo goed. Het voel zo natuurlijk. Ik voel haar glimlachen. Ik kus haar lippen weer. Ze trekt mijn trui uit. Ik maak haar blouse los. Het voelt goed. Ik verlang naar de ware liefde van haar. Ze streelt mij voorzichtig. Haar handen verkennen mijn lichaam. Ik rol ons om. Nu ligt ze boven op mij. We kijken elkaar aan. We zoenen weer. "Wat ben ik blij dat die trein stil staat." "Ik snap wat je bedoelt." We zoenen weer. Het is nu of nooit. Ze trekt mijn rok naar beneden en kijkt mij vragend aan. Vol verlangen knik ik. We kleden elkaar langzaam uit. Jonas gaat zo hard lachen als hij dit hoort. We liggen naakt naast elkaar. Ze kust mij. Ze kust mijn lichaam en ik word gek van verlangen. Ik streel haar. Ik denk niet meer na. Ik wil alleen genieten van het moment. Zij en ik tegen de wereld. We kunnen dit aan. De trein gaat weer rijden. We hebben een kleine vier uur stil gestaan. We trekken onze kleding aan. Ze gaat naast mij liggen en kust mij weer. Ik voel haar armen om mijn middel. Ik pak mijn oortjes en mijn mobiel uit mijn tas en geef 1 aan haar. We kijken elkaar aan. Ik merk dat het goed is en als het goed is dan is het fijn. Een paar uur later komen we aan in Oslo. Noora en ik hebben over allerlei dingen gesproken. Vooral over hoe en wat nu. Ik wil haar niet meer loslaten. Ik wil haar nu voor altijd. "Kom, je gaat met mij mee."

Ik sms jonas dat hij naar Isak moet komen. Een kwartier later zijn we bij Noora thuis. Noora doet de deur open en ik stap samen met haar naar binnen. Ik zie twee jongens op de bank liggen. "Let maar niet op Chris en William, die hebben hun momentje op de dag weer eens." Ik kijk haar vragend aan. "William en Chris mogen niet samen zijn maar hier laat ik ze gewoon toe." Ik glimlach. Noora is zo lief persoon. Ze geeft om die twee jongens. Ik loop naar de keuken en zie Isak samen met een jongen heel innig staan zoenen. Wacht sinds wanneer heeft Isak een vriendje. "Hoi Isak." Isak draait zich naar mij toe en bloost. De oudere jongen trekt hem tegen zich aan. "Eva, dit is Even, Even is Eva, 1 van mijn beste vriendinnen." Even glimlacht en kust Isak weer. "Wat doe je eigenlijk hier." Dan voel ik twee armen om mijn middel en een kus in mijn nek. Isak kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Jij valt toch niet op vrouwen." "Wel op Noora." Ik leg mijn handen op die van Noora. "Kom, mee naar de woonkamer jullie twee." Even en Isak verlaten de keuken terwijl Noora en ik even blijven staan. Ze drukt haar lippen op mijn mond. "Ik hou zoveel van je." "Kus me nou maar gewoon." Ze kust mij en ik ben onwijs gelukkig.


	9. Moving ( Chris X Even)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak en Even zijn nu een paar jaar uit elkaar. Toch vind Even het lastig om Isak los te laten. Wat als hij Chris leert kennen tijdens zijn studie. Kan Chris hem helpen om verder te gaan. Is Chris de ware voor Even of zal zijn hart steeds bij Isak blijven ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deze tekst ligt heel dicht bij mijn hart.

Ik zie Isak hand in hand met Jonas lopen. De twee zijn toch een stel geworden uiteindelijk. Isak en ik zijn 3 jaar samen geweest. Het waren de beste jaren van mijn leven maar beide merkte we dat het gewoon niet werkte. Toen Isak huilend bij mij aanbelde wist ik dat het over was. Hij kon het niet meer aan.Hij kon zag het niet meer zitten. Hij maakte het uit. Opeens voelde het alsof die drie mooie jaren niks hadden betekend voor hem. Ik mis hem nog elke dag. Ik mis zijn lippen. Ik mis zijn lieve lach. Ik mis de momenten dat hij mij knuffelde. De momenten dat hij voor mij ging. Ik hou van hem. Ik hou zoveel van die man. Hij zit nu in zijn eerste jaar van zijn studie en ik mijn twee jaar. We zitten op dezelfde school. Hij studeert biologie terwijl ik mij bezig hou met de filmtechnieken. Ik zie hem op een bankje zitten met Jonas. Zijn hoofd op de schouder van Jonas. Ik zie de liefde die hij heeft voor Jonas. Ze zijn gelukkig.

Ik draai mij om en zonder dat ik maar ook nadenk of oplet knal ik tegen iemand op. De persoon en ik vallen beide op de grond. Ik hoor hem vloeken en dan staar ik opeens in de ogen die ik vaker heb gezien. Ik kijk naar hem. Zijn naam is Chris. Chris is de ex van mijn ex. Isak en hij waren een stel voor een langere tijd. Ik sta snel op en wil weglopen maar dan hoor ik een stem. Ik draai mij om en kijk Chris aan. Chris kijkt mij vragend aan. Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Je naam is toch Even." Ik knik verlegen en kijk naar mijn handen. Serieus denk ik. Word volwassen Even. Ga verder met je leven. Isak komt toch niet meer terug naar je. Je moet gaan genieten van het leven. Je moet weer verliefd worden. Jij verdient ook de liefde. Ik kijk naar Chris. Hij slaat een arm om mijn middel heen. "Kom, we gaan wat drinken." Ik loop met hem mee. We praten over onze studie en dat soort dingen. Het is niet zo bijzonder om heel eerlijk te zijn toch heeft hij al mijn aandacht. We zitten tegenover elkaar. Hij zet zijn stoel naast die van mij. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Hij trekt mij tegen zich aan en fluistert in mijn oor of ik met hem een film wil gaan kijken. Ik knik direct weer. Hij drukt een kus op mijn wang. De weg naar zijn flat praten we over vroeger maar vooral over de toekomst. Chris kijkt mij steeds met een lieve blik aan. Ik verdrink zowat in zijn ogen.

Dan zie ik opeens Isak met Jonas. Ze zoenen. De tranen springen weer in mijn ogen. Ik schud mijn hoofd. Chris ziet het en trekt mij tegen zijn borst aan. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn middel heen en huil. Hij drukt een paar kussen tegen mijn wangen en kijkt mij bezorgd aan. "Kom, we gaan die film kijken waar we het over hadden." Die avond lig ik naast Chris op het bed. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn wang. We hebben de film gekeken en zijn daarna zowat in slaap gevallen. Ik kijk naar de man die iets doet met mij. Ik kijk nu in de ogen van Chris. Hij drukt zijn lippen op mijn mond. Ik kus hem voorzichtig terug. Hij trekt mij tegen zich aan. Ik geniet van zijn warmte maar dan zie ik weer beelden van Isak en Jonas voor mijn ogen. Ik duw hem weg en stap van het bed af en zoek mijn spullen bij elkaar. De beelden Isak en Jonas intiem. Ze waren intiem in de club laatst. Ik val op mijn knieën en huil. Ik mis hem zo erg. Ik mis Isak zo erg. Alles hier doet aan hem denken. Ik kan niet zonder hem. Isak is mijn leven. Dat besef ik nu pas. Ik voel twee armen om mij heen. Ik kijk Chris met rode ogen aan. Hij kust mij en trekt mij naar het bed. Hij kleed mij langzaam uit en drukt kussen in mijn nek en op mijn borst. We zoenen maar meer niet. We houden het klein en intiem. De volgende ochtend word ik wakker naast een warm lichaam. Het is lang geleden dat ik naast hem heb geslapen. We kijken elkaar aan en dan besef ik opeens dat ik echt verder moet gaan met mijn leven. Ik rol naar Chris en druk mijn lippen op zijn mond. Ik kus hem voorzichtig. Hij kust mij lief terug. "Zin om vannacht weer bij mij te slapen en dan kunnen we praten over wat belangrijke dingen." Ik antwoord hem met een kus. We kijken elkaar. Ik moet studeren voor mijn tentamens die volgende week zijn, Chris heeft ook tentamens maar pas over twee weken. We ontbijten samen en gaan dan beide onze eigen pad op. Tussen het studeren door zie ik Eva. Eva en Noora zijn sinds kort weer samen. Eva komt naast mij zitten en slaat haar armen om mijn middel heen. "Ik zag je vanochtend met Chris, speelt er wat tussen jullie." Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Je mag het gewoon vertellen." "Je weet hoe ik over Isak denk maar door Chris kan ik denk ik verder met het leven." "Dus jij en Chris hé." Ik glimlach. Ik hoor voetstappen en zie Chris staan. "Samen lunchen, je kan daarna wel weer verder met de studie." Ik kijk Eva vragend aan. "We spreken snel nog een keertje af, ik wil alles van je horen." Ik sta op. Chris drukt een kus op mijn mond en slaat een arm om mij heen. We lopen zo naar een eettentje in de buurt van de uni. Chris neemt plaats op een bank en trekt mij naast hem.  "Even, ik wil dat je eerlijk tegen mij bent, maak ik een kans om de ware voor jouw te zijn, ik weet dat je nog van Isak houd, maar geef mij alsjeblieft de kans om jouw gelukkig te maken."

Ik sla mijn armen om Chris zijn middel heen en trek hem tegen mij aan. We staren elkaar aan. "Ik geef je die kans, jij verdient het om gelukkig te zijn maar ik denk ook dat ik het verdien om weer gelukkig te zijn." Chris glimlacht. "Als het moeilijk word, weet dat ik voor je klaar sta, ik studeer nu psychologie dus begrijp wat je doormaakt." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Meen je dat nu echt" Chris glimlacht en kust mij weer. Ik kus hem dit keer weer terug. We zitten te zoenen en het voelt onwijs goed. Ik kan nu echt verder met mijn leven. We bestellen twee glazen thee en twee paar tosti's. In alle rust eten we die op. Soms voert Chris mij een klein stukje. "Jij bent liefde Even." Ik bloos. Na het eten lopen we terug naar de uni. Vanavond gaan we samen koken. We doen echt van die dingen die stellen ook samen doen. Chris haalt mijn spullen straks op en dan gaan we samen naar zijn flat. Ik loop terug naar de plek waar ik het liefste studeer. Ik zie Isak op de plek zitten waar ik normaal zit. Hij kijkt mij verbaasd aan. Ik ga toch zitten waar ik het liefste zit. Hij komt naast mij zitten en pakt mijn hand vast. Ik duw die weg. Ik merk dat ik in paniek raak en on mij heen zoek naar iemand die mij kan helpen. Ik stuur Chris snel een berichtje. Isak kijkt mij vragend aan. "Hou je niet meer van mij, je houd van mij Even, je vind het gewoon lastig dat ik nu samen ben met Jonas, maar onze dag komt ooit nog een keertje." Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik zie Chris staan. Ik ren naar hem toe en voel zijn armen om mijn middel. Ik verberg mijn gezicht in zijn nek. Hij houd mij vast. "Lief, Isak bedoelde het niet zo, maar hij heeft niet gelijk, jij houd van mij toch." Ik knik verlegen. We staren elkaar aan. Chris veegt de haren uit mijn gezicht en kust mijn wang. "Ik ben er voor je." Ik word rustig en kijk hem aan. Isak komt bij ons staan.

"Maakt Chris je gelukkig Even." Ik knik en blijf Chris aankijken."Wat laat hij je voelen." "Hij laat mij zoveel dingen voelen, maar vooral liefde, het is gewoon nog zo klein maar ik hou van hem, ik heb van je gehouden Isak maar Chris is mijn toekomst, ik weet dat nu wel zeker." "Chris is de ware voor jouw, hoe kan je dat nu al weten ?" "Omdat ik het voel." "Vorige keer toen je dingen voelde ging het mis, overhaast jij je nu niet een beetje." Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik kijk naar Chris. Zijn mooie lippen, zijn lieve lach, alles aan hem is fijn. En ik besef dat hij mijn geluk is. Dat weet ik nu wel zeker. Chris en ik kijken elkaar aan. Ik druk mijn lippen op die van hem. "Even is okay, hij voelt zich goed." Ik voel mij goed, ik voel geen paniek meer, ik voel mij eerder heel erg gelukkig. Isak komt voor ons staan. Hij kijkt mij aan. En dan kijkt hij Chris aan. "Beloof mij dat je voor hem klaar staat, ook op de moeilijke momenten, juist op die momenten heeft hij jouw het hardste nodig, jij bent zijn leven Chris, ik hoop dat je beseft waar je aan begint." "Ik begin aan mijn toekomst met hem, ik zie het al helemaal voor mij, samen een kliniek oprichten waar we mensen kunnen helpen die het heel hard nodig hebben, Even door film en media en ik door gesprekken met die mensen te voeren, dit is ons sprookje." Ik voel de lippen van Chris op mijn wang. "Het is tijd om verder te gaan Even, het is nu onze tijd." Ik kruip in zijn armen. Chris is mijn rots, het zal met ups en downs gaan maar ik weet dat alles goed komt. "Kom lief, we gaan naar huis toe, morgen is er weer een nieuwe tijd om te studeren." Ik kijk naar Isak. "Gun je mij de liefde." Chris laat mij los. Isak slaat zijn armen om mijn middel heen. We houden elkaar een lange tijd vast. "Ik ben zo blij dat je nu verder kan met je leven en nu kan ik ook dromen van mijn toekomst met Jonas."  Ik glimlach. Ik druk een kus op zijn wang en laat hem los. Chris pakt mijn hand vast. We lopen de bibliotheek uit.

We kijken elkaar aan. Dit is het. Ik ga verder met mijn leven. We komen bij zijn flat. Chris doet de deur open en kijkt mij verliefd aan. "Ik moet je iets vertellen Even, ik hou van je, ik hou al super lang van je, ook toen je samen was met Isak, ik ben zo blij dat we samen zijn." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. Ik druk mijn lippen op zijn mond. Ik duw hem tegen de deur aan. Ik voel mij vrij. Ik voel alles wat ik jaren wou voelen. Ik weet dat het onze tijd is. We zoenen. We verlangen. We genieten. Ik open de deur. Ik trek hem naar de bank die in zijn woonkamer staat. Ik duw hem op de bank en ga op zijn schoot zitten. Onze lippen vinden elkaar weer. Het is fijn. Hij trekt mij tegen zich aan en laat mij de liefde voelen waar ik afgelopen jaar naar heb verlangd. Ik voel zijn lippen in mijn nek. Ik voel zijn lippen op mijn wang. Ik voel zijn lippen op mijn borst. Hij trekt mijn blouse en jas uit. Ik laat mij nu helemaal gaan. We zoenen en strelen. We liggen op de bank. "Ik ga zo koken en jij gaat gewoon meehelpen en daarna gaan we genieten van een mooie avond en morgen gaan we samen studeren voor die tentamens die je moet halen." Ik ga op. Ik loop naar de keuken. We staan samen in de keuken. Ik help hem. We zijn nu aan het genieten van ons sprookje. Ik sla mijn armen van achteren om Chris heen. Chris duwt zijn lichaam tegen mijn borst aan. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Dit is ons momentje. Ik druk nog een kus tegen zijn wang. Hij en ik. We kunnen het aan. Ik ga verder met mijn dromen. Chris en ik zitten de keukentafel die avond. We voeren elkaar pasta en glimlachen veel. Ik geniet zoveel van hem en besef dat ik nu echt wil dromen van de toekomst en dat ik niet kan wachten totdat we ooit samen gaan trouwen. Chris pakt mijn hand vast en speelt wat met mijn hand. Die nacht liggen we naast elkaar in bed. We hebben zo fijn moment gehad. Ik voel mij zweven. Ik voel zoveel liefde. Ik zie alleen de man van mijn leven. En dat is Chris.

De maanden daarna gaan super maar ook de moeilijke momenten zijn er en op die momenten ben ik niet alleen. Ook als ik in het ziekenhuis beland is hij daar. Hij is er voor mij. Hij gaat met mij mee. Hij snapt mij. Hij kent mij als geen ander. Ik lig die nacht naast hem in het ziekenhuisbed. Ik voel de warmte van hem naast mij. Nu besef ik echt dat ik verder ben gegaan met mijn leven. Ik weet van Isak dat hij nu verloofd is. Ik ben bijna klaar met mijn studie en daarna vertrekken we samen naar het noorden van het land. Daar komt onze kliniek. Chris kust mijn mond en pakt dan iets uit zijn zak. "Even, ik heb je beloofd dat ik altijd voor je klaar zal staan, jij en ik tegen de wereld, maar wil jij nu ook samen met mij de wereld aan, Mijn lief, ik hou van je, trouw met mij." Ik knik en kus hem. Ja nu ben ik verder met mijn leven. Nu is het Even en Chris voor altijd.

 


	10. Home 1 ( Even x Isak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak kan geen kant meer op, dan ontmoet hij Even. Even is een jonge vader met twee kinderen. Kan Even Isak redden van het leven of is het al te laat. Wat isak nodig heeft is liefde. Kan Even die liefde geven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik wil hier een valentijns serie van gaan maken,dit weekend nog. Dus nu vier teksten van dit.

Ken je dat gevoel. Dat gevoel dat je geen kant meer op kan en dat het allemaal te veel word. Ik kijk om mij heen. Ik heb alleen nog een tas. Een tas met de belangrijkste spullen. Ik kan geen kant meer op. Ik ben weggelopen bij mijn ouders. Ik moest voor mijn moeder zorgen en trok het gewoon niet meer. Ik wou het wel maar al die dagen. Ik wil gewoon weer leven. Ik zit nu bij de bushalte. Ik ga naar Oslo. Kijken of ik daar mijn rust kan vinden. Ik ken daar wel mensen. Maar die zijn getrouwd of hebben een relatie. Ik ben alleen. Ik heb niemand. Ik heb alleen mezelf. Ik wil die liefde voelen waar iedereen het over heeft. Ik wil verliefd zijn. Ik wil de ware vinden. Ik wil mezelf zijn. Ik kijk naar de tijden van de bus maar zie dat de bus allang voorbij had moeten komen. Ik baal. Waar kan ik nu naar toe. Dan stopt er een auto bij de bushalte. 

Er stapt een jonge man uit. Ik kijk hem aan. "Jij moet zeker naar Oslo" Ik knik. "Rij maar met mij mee, ik ga toch naar huis toe, ik ben trouwens Chris." "Hallo, ik ben Isak." "Waar moet je zijn." Ik haal mijn schouders op. De tranen stromen over mijn wangen zonder dat ik het besef. "Hey Isak, gaat het wel." Ik schud mijn hoofd. Chris trekt mij tegen zich aan. "Ik stel voor dat je vannacht bij mij blijft en dan kijken we morgen naar een woning voor jouw." "Ik zoek liever morgen een baan." Chris knikt. Tijdens de weg naar huis praten we niet. Ik ben blij dat Chris niet boos is geworden op het feit dat ik amper iets zeg. We komen bij zijn huis gaan. Chris laat mij de plek zien waar ik vannacht slaap. Hij trekt mij naar de woonkamer. Daar zie ik iemand zitten die ik ook niet ken. Chris gaat naast de man zitten en drukt een kus op de mond van de man. Die man glimlacht. "Isak, mag ik je voorstellen aan mijn man William, William dit is Isak, hij blijft tijdelijk bij ons logeren." "Voel je thuis hier Isak, weet dat je hier altijd terecht kan, al is het voor een nachtje slapen of gewoon een middagje ontspannen." Ik kijk de twee verbaasd aan. "Waarom zijn jullie zo vriendelijk tegen mij." William staat op en slaat zijn armen om mij heen. "Ik kan zien dat jij een lastige tijd achter de rug hebt en dat je nu wilt leven en genieten, is dat waar." Ik knik. "Wij zijn er voor je en voel je niet schuldig, Chris en ik staan graag voor je klaar, je bent iemand met een verleden die nu zijn rust verdient." Ik breek zowat maar probeer mij sterk te houden. Ik val op grond. Chris sprint direct naar mij toe en slaat zijn armen om mijn middel heen. Hij trekt mij op zijn schoot. William gaat voor mij zitten en kijkt mij bezorgd aan. "Ik denk dat we zo eerst iets gaan eten, we krijgen nog wel visite maar we kunnen dat afzeggen als je dat wilt." Ik schud mijn hoofd. William helpt mij met opstaan en zet mij dan op de bank. Ik ga liggen. Chris gaat naast mij liggen en knuffelt mij. "Ik herkende jouw, jij bent een vriend van Jonas en Noora he." Ik knik verlegen. "Wij kennen jouw vrienden, Noora sprak best wel vaak over je maar vertelde ook dat thuis het niet fijn was, toen ik je net met je rugzak zag wist ik dat ik je moest helpen." Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst en sluit mijn ogen. Een tijdje later hoor ik kinderstemmen. Ik open mijn ogen en zie twee meisje naar mij kijken. Ik schrik en raak in paniek. William stapt op mij af en probeert mij rustig te krijgen. "Dit zijn de kinderen van een goede vriend van ons, dit is emma en siv, ze zijn de kinderen van Even, hij is even aan het praten met Chris." De twee jonge kinderen kijken mij bezorgd aan. Ik kijk ze vriendelijk aan. Ze gaan naast mij op de bank zitten. Emma kruipt op mijn schoot. Ik sla mijn armen om haar heen. 

We zeggen niks maar ik merk dat Emma in slaap valt. Ik hou haar tegen mijn borst. Dat vond mijn zusje ook altijd fijn. Dan springen weer de tranen in mijn ogen. Ik mis haar zo. Ik mis mijn zusje. Ze pleegde zelfmoord omdat ze het niet meer trok door mijn moeder. Ik mis haar elke dag zoveel. Emma word wakker en slaat haar armen om mijn nek. "Huil niet, ik hou niet van huilen." Toch huil ik. Er stapt een jonge man de woonkamer in. Hij neemt Emma van mij over. Ik sta op en sprint naar de gang. Ik zoek mijn spullen en trekt mijn schoenen aan. Ik moet hier weg. Dit is niet mijn thuis. Ik hoor hier niet. Ik hoor niet bij een warm gezin, ik kom uit een gebroken gezin. Niemand zit op mij te wachten. Ik open de deur en trekt de deur achter mij dicht. Op naar een plek die niet warm is. 

P.o.v Even. 

Ik zie hoe de jongeman wegrent. Wie is hij en wat is er met hem aan de hand. Ik zie dat Chris de woonkamer instapt. "Waar is Isak." Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Sorry maar ik moet nu echt Isak vinden, die gaat echt iets stoms doen en ik wil niet dat hij dat doet." Ik kijk met onbegrip naar Chris. William stapt de woonkamer in. "Ik praat je wel bij Even, maar ik denk dat het verstandig is als we je kinderen even in een andere kamer laten spelen." Ik breng Emma en Siv naar de logeerkamer en zet de tv aan. "Ga maar even frozen kijken, papa moet even praten met oom William." Ik stap de kamer uit en ga naast William zitten. "De jongeman die je zag was Isak, Isak is een oude bekende van ons, ik heb voordat ik Chris ontmoete iets met zijn huisgenootje Noora gehad, Isak heeft geen gemakkelijke tijd achter de rug, het verbaasd mij ergens nog dat hij leeft om zo te zeggen, Ik ken mensen in de buurt waar Isak woont, ze houden mij op de hoogte maar toen ik hoorde dat het weer mis was gegaan heb ik Chris gebeld en gezegd dat hij langs de bushalte bij de woning van Isak moest rijden, en daar vond Chris dus Isak." "Maar wat is er dan zo erg aan zijn situatie." Zijn moeder is mentaal niet goed, ze heeft Isak emotioneel mishandeld, die jongen weet niet eens wat liefde is, hij kent het niet, hij weet niet eens wat is als er iemand voor hem klaar staat, hij heeft alles zelf gedaan, toen zijn zusje zelfmoord pleegde waren we bang dat we Isak hadden verloren maar hij is er nog." Ik knik en schrik van dit. "Die jongen heeft papieren als nanny maar komt niet het werk door zijn paniekaanvallen, hij wil werken maar als iemand om hem geeft klapt hij dicht." 

Ik hoor voetstappen en zie hem staan. Hij heeft verband om zijn polsen. Hij kijkt mij angstig aan en probeert zich om te draaien. "Isak, hij doet je niks, ga maar naast hem zitten." Isak komt naast mij zitten. Ik sla een arm om hem heen. Hij duwt zijn gezicht in mijn borst en huilt. Ik ga met mijn hand door zijn haren. Die jongen verdient zoveel liefde. Ik weet dat ik hem die liefde kan geven. Ik weet heel goed wat hij nodig heeft. Dan merk ik dat hij in slaap is gevallen. Ik kijk naar de klok en zie dat eigenlijk mijn kinderen nu wat moeten eten. "Wij maken wel wat eten klaar en eten met je kinderen, als jij even met Isak een paar uur kan gaan rusten zou dat fijn zijn." Ik sta op en til Isak op. Ik loop naar de slaapkamer van Chris en William. Hij kruipt tegen mij aan en zegt allerlei dingen die niet goed te verstaan zijn. Ik wil weten wat er met hem aan de hand is. Ik leg Isak op het bed en ga naast hem liggen. Hij kruipt tegen mij aan. Ik hou hem vast en merk dat het werkt. Ik druk een kus op zijn wang. Ik trek de deken over ons heen en besluit dat het een goed idee is om te gaan slapen. Ik zet de wekker en val in slaap. We slapen een lange tijd. Ik word wakker van een kus op mijn wang. Ik open mijn ogen en zie Isak naar mij staren. Ik trek hem weer in mijn arme. Hij sluit zijn ogen weer en valt in slaap. Ik kijk op de klok en zie dat het half 9 is. Morgen moeten de kinderen weer naar school dus ik moet nu echt naar huis. Ik maak Isak wakker en vertel wat er aan de hand is. "Dus je verlaat mij, ik ben ook nooit goed genoeg voor iemand." Hij probeert het verband van zijn polsen te trekken maar ik hou hem tegen. Hij huilt weer. Ik trek hem op mijn schoot. "Isak, ik kom morgen weer terug en dan neem ik je mee naar een plek die veel voor mij betekend, daar kunnen we ontspannen maar beloof mij dat je niks stoms gaat doen." Isak knikt. Ik druk een kus op zijn lippen. Hij gaat met zijn vingers langs zijn lippen. Hij kijkt mij verbaasd aan. Ik glimlach en kus zijn wang. We lopen de woonkamer in. William ligt met Emma en Siv op de bank. "Sorry maar je kinderen ware gewoon heel erg moe." Isak glimlacht. Ik glimlach terug en kus zijn wang weer. 

"Even, kan ik jouw nog even alleen spreken." Ik knik en laat Isak los. We lopen samen naar het balkon. "Jij geeft om Isak he." Ik knik en weet dat ik iets vreemds uitstraal. "Ik weet dat Isak amper liefde kent en ik zie hoe hij naar je kinderen kijkt, hou je van hem want ik ben gewoon bang dat als je geen gevoelens voor hem hebt dat het weer mis gaat." "Ik weet niet of ik op hem verliefd ben maar ik wil hem graag leren kennen, ik wil hem gelukkig maken, ik wil hem zien stralen, ik wil hem de liefde geven die hij zo hard nodig heeft." "Ik ken je nu al een paar jaar Even en ik weet ook dat jij verlangd om met iemand oud te worden." Ik bloos en schud mijn hoofd. Chris slaat een arm om mijn heen. "Ik heb met William afgesproken dat Isak gewoon een langere tijd blijft wonen en mocht het serieus tussen jullie worden kan hij altijd bij jouw gaan wonen." "Dat lijkt mij een goed idee." Chris glimlacht. We lopen terug naar de woonkamer. Isak zit met Emma op de bank. Emma vertelt hem iets en ik zie hoe hij op haar reageert. Hij zou zo goed bij ons gezin passen. Hij zal een onderdeel van mijn gezin worden. Ik zal hem redden. Ik wil hem gelukkig zien. Ik wil hem zien stralen, ik heb alles voor hem over. Chris heeft wel vaker over Isak gesproken maar ik wist dat het vanavond goed mis zat. Ik ga naast Isak zitten en sla een arm om hem heen. Siv komt op mijn schoot zitten. Ik zie hoe Chris een foto maakt. Isak kijkt mij aan en straalt. Ik veeg wat haar uit zijn gezicht maar voel mij ook stralen. Isak legt mijn hoofd op mijn schouder. Zo zitten we als een soort van gezin op de bank. "Meiden, wij gaan nu naar huis maar we komen hier weer snel naar toe, morgen gaan jullie nadat school klaar is naar tante Eva en tante Noora." Siv glimlacht helemaal. Isak kijkt mij verbaasd aan. Ik fluister zachtjes in zijn oor dat ik wat prive tijd wil met hem wil en hem beter wil leren kennen. Isak kust mijn wang. Ik sta op. Isak helpt Emma met haar schoenen. Ik zeg gedag tegen Chris en William. Ik breng de kinderen alvast naar de auto en stap op Isak af. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen. "Ik sms je morgen het adres waar je morgen om half 2 moet zijn, ik ben morgen vrij dus dan heb ik alle tijd voor jouw." "Ik wil gewoon nu gelukkig zijn." "Dat weet ik Isak en ik zal je niet laten vallen, ik ben er voor je." Isak kust mij. Ik kus hem terug. We kijken elkaar aan. Dit is onze liefde. "Ga nu maar snel, ik zie je morgen weer." Isak stapt naar binnen. We kijken elkaar aan. Ik stap de auto in. Mijn kinderen lachen. "Je houd van hem he."Ik haal mijn schouders op. Emma kijkt mij aan. "Word hij mijn andere vader." "Dat weet ik niet, maar papa houd ieder geval wel veel van hem." 

Als ik thuis kom leg ik mijn kinderen in bed. Ik loop naar mijn slaapkamer. Ik pak mijn laptop en zoek Isak op. Dan vind ik allerlei dingen die ik moest weten maar ook een artikel over hem die mij bezorgd maakt. Heeft Isak echt meerdere keren zelfmoord proberen te plegen en waarom dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Voor speciale teksten, of als jij een bepaalde tekst wilt : stuur dan een berichtje via lilomcvey.tumblr.com of laat even een reactie hier onder.


End file.
